Outlet
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Sepi Lavender always hated her life. What was so great about it? Her family sucked. She had no friends…at least she had one thing that kept her occupied. Then it goes down the drain and she moves to a new town called Sweet Amoris. At least people there are friendlier….one being a bit too friendly…but happens when romance blossoms and her secrets are exposed? Will it pull through?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Yet another boredom strike!**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Outlet

**Summary: **Sepi Lavender always hated her life. What was so great about it? Her family sucked. She had no friends…at least she had one thing that kept her occupied. Then it goes down the drain and she moves to a new town called Sweet Amoris. At least people there are friendlier….one being a bit too friendly…but happens when romance blossoms and her secrets are exposed? Will it pull through? **  
Genre: **Friendship/Drama

**Rating: T to a low M**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love/Amour Sucre. I ownSepi and my OC's. _

**Notes: **Sepi means quiet/deserted/lonely/desolate/sleepy/dead according to Google Translate anyway.

**Prologue:**

**Sepi:**

I growled slightly in irritation. I stood naked in front of the mirror in the run down bathroom of my house. The full length mirror revealed my whole body. I was thin as a twig, but at least I had a chest, that was the only positive thing about my body. I didn't have any hair besides the tuff on my head and eyebrows, but I don't know if that's a gift or a curse. I observed all the negatives about my body. My ribs were visible, starting under my breasts and ending above the hip. My hip bones poked out, as did my shoulder blades and collar bones. The most horrible mistakes of my life, though, were also visible.

I ran the brush through my dark purple hair again, more vigorously since I was upset about seeing my body.

_Damn it,_ I thought. It hurt to brush the hair. It was short, but it was puffy. It's why after every shower I have to straighten it, but I can't straighten it until I brush it.

After ten minutes of brushing, it was tamed. It took me another ten minutes to straighten it.

"Hurry up," a voice yelled.

I hissed as the voice startled me and caused me to burn myself on the straightener. I took a few calming breaths to calm down. Then, I started to get dressed. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had black jeans, black sneakers, and a blue shirt. I grabbed the black hoodie to cover my arms. I kicked my dirty PJ's under the sink (a long sleeved, off shoulder red shirt that is fairly long enough to barely cover my ass) I quickly brushed my dark purple hair one last time then left to go downstairs.

Yeah, my hair is dark purple and my eyes are a blue green, deal with it.

"Good you're here," my father stated.

I tensed and straightened up, pulling my hood over my head.

"We're moving."

I nearly fainted. My dad rolled his eyes.

"We're moving, dumbass."

I sucked in a breath and he continued.

"To some place called _Sweet Amoris._ Need to help pay off debt."  
By now, most teens would be kicking and screaming, not wanting to leave. Trust is, I'm happy we're moving. I couldn't stand living her anymore. I went to the front yard to grab some boxes and started to pack.

When our van pulled in to the house, I sighed in relief. Any longer in the back seat with a little crying kid and my brother, Tom, would have driven me off the edge. Though, my half-brother and I are on neutral terms. He doesn't know everything that I've done though and he won't be living with us. Sure, he's coming, but he's gonna live in a separate apartment and he's taking my little sister with him. He said that he wished he could take me, but he couldn't, Mom and Dad wouldn't let him. I doubt it was for a good reason though.

We all got out of the van, luckily everything had already been moved in. I pulled my hood back up over my head and sulked all the way to the second story of the house to my room. The boxes were still there and I had a lot of work to do.

I groaned and got out the paint.  
"Need help?"

I turned and saw Tom. He smiled.

"I'll help."  
I smiled faintly, and then put my impassive face back on.

A few hours later, we were done. I looked at my room. The walls were a light gray; the wood on the floor was dark oak wood. I had my bed across the east wall near the window (that had black curtains). The bed was a simple mattress that had black sheets, a dark gray blanket and dark gray pillow cases. On one wall I had my poetry and photography taped and the other wall had my book case. The book case was black and was filled with my sketch books, video games, books, and journals. I had the TV in here too. Hooked up to the TV was my video game system. The closet was walk-in and that made me mildly happy, it was filled with my black jeans, dark shirts, and hoodies.

I was proud of my room, especially since it was the attic and it was _huge._ It even had enough room for my painting canvas, eseal ,and a shelved for my art. I am damn happy right now, even if it didn't show.

My older brother smiled, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Good job," he patted my back and I winced. He looked at me mildly concerned then shrugged.

"Ready to see my apartment?"

I shrugged and he dragged me, along with my little sister, out of the house.

I looked around my brother's apartment in jealousy. He's only a year older, but he gets his own place, and he's sharing it with my little sister! There was a simple living room, kitchen, bathroom, and three bedrooms. One bedroom was my brother's and even though it was clean I doubt it would stay that way for long. One bedroom had pink walls, and pink floors, that must be Lilly's. The last bedroom was all gray and had a painting set in it. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled.

"They said you couldn't _stay_ here, not spend the night or visit."

I smiled faintly; I love my big brother sometimes. He always sees the loop holes; it's why he wants to be a lawyer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have you stay with me instead of them," my brother said, his tone turning somber. I shook my head and he sighed.

"It's okay, I know," he said, "but still…I felt I could've done something. Anyway, I cleared it and it's cool for you to stay here during the weekends, that's something at least."

I felt like I could hug him. There was still today and tomorrow left of the weekend before school.

"I know they wouldn't do it, so here."  
He handed me some money as he continued,

"For the mall. Hell, I'll drop you off. Just get some more stuff you like, okay? I know it's been a few years since you bought some clothes."

I looked at him, _what's wrong with my clothes?_ He laughed at my expression.

"I figured they were getting small."

I felt my cheeks heat up. _He's right,_ my clothes were getting smaller. I needed new clothes…I nodded. Tom smiled.

Tom had dropped me off at the Mall. I walked through the small crowd with my hood up and hoodie zipped. I was wearing the baggy jeans, and when I briefly saw my reflection in a window I realized that I looked almost like a guy since the shadow of my hood hid my face and only a strand or two of my dark purple hair showed…I was pushed back as some guy wedged past me and shoved me. He turned around.

"Sorry!"

He had bright blue hair…cool…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well, I am a bit disappointed that there's barely any people reading it... I think it's my best story too :/  
Darn. Ah well, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sepi:**

I looked at the guy in front of me. He had blue eyes and bright blue hair and was wearing a rather flashy, bright outfit, especially with that jacket…_is he gay…damn it Sepi, stop assuming…and stop thinking in third person…damn…_

He raised an eyebrow.  
"Cat got your tongue?"

**Alexy:**

I looked at the guy in front of me. He seemed cool. I saw strands of dark purple hair and a small mouth. He had baggy black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up. He didn't answer me, _rude much?_

"Look, dude, I said I was sorry," I said a bit miffed. The guy tensed, and I sighed.  
"Hey," I said brightening up, "come on! I'll take you shopping to make up for it!"

Before he could protest, I had him inside of the many shops. In my defense, the reason I was doing this was because the guy needed a new look…besides Armin wouldn't shop with me because he's too busy looking at video games.

I piled his arms up with clothing. I heard a chuckle and I smiled.  
"Ha! So you can speak, or at least chuckle! I'm Alexy."

The guy titled his head. I nodded,  
"This is where you say your name."

I saw the guy bite his lip and I sighed.

"Fine, until you tell me your name you are now…Mr. Fluffykins!"  
The guy laughed which got me laughing too.

"Alexy, what are you doing?"  
We both turned and saw my wonderful brother Armin. He looked at me and my new friend in confusion.  
"Uh, who's your friend?"

"Mr. Fluffykins, this is Armin, Armin this is Mr. Fluffykins!"  
Armin laughed.  
"Alexy, you know that's _Ms. _Fluffykins…and really, Fluffykins?"

I looked at Mr. Fluffykins and ignored Armin.  
"Really? You're a girl?"  
He…_she…_nodded. I sighed.  
"Ah well, at least you'll shop with me!"

She nodded. Armin sighed.

"I came over here because I need your opinion, Alexy. Should I get…_Slender_ or _Human Centipede_? I don't know which is scarier."

**Sepi:**

I honestly didn't mind being called Mr., or Ms. Fluffykins. I've been called worst. I looked at this guy, Armin. He looked pretty cool and _fashionable. _I honestly think he should get _Slender, _but that's just me.

"What do you think, _Ms._ Fluffykins?"

I looked at them with my head titled.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

I kept my head titled.

"Duh, Armin! She doesn't speak!"

"She doesn't?"

He looked at me confused. I shrugged. I pointed to _Slender._ Armin laughed.

"At least you know video games? What do you play- oh, yeah, you don't speak."  
I tensed a bit, waiting for the laughs, taunts, _anything_, the _humiliation._ Everyone always made fun of me. Armin just…_smiled.._

"It's cool. I just wish we knew you're name."

I bit my lip. Alexy laughed.  
"Well, we have to go get you some clothes! The ones I handed you are for guys! Come on!"

He grabbed my wrist and Armin's wrist and the clothes he handed me before fell to the ground in a thud.

I felt my eyes widened as clothing after clothing, skirt after skirt, shirt after shirt, was piled in my arms. I wobbled a bit.

"Alexy, don't you think that's a bit _much?"_

I looked at Armin, _yeah think._ Alexy just laughed and continued to pile clothes into my arms.

"Nonsense, she'll just have to try each and every one on!"

**Armin:**

I shook my head at my brother's antic, _poor girl._ I looked at her. I couldn't see her face very well, but I saw a glimpse of pale eyes and a small mouth. The clothes she wore…I could see how Alexy mistook her for a dude. The clothes were baggy. I couldn't see her form, or her hair…I could see the lower half of her face, which was pretty pale. Her lips looked pretty beat up, but not ugly,_ I guess she just bites her lips a lot. _

She wobbled a bit under the weight of clothes.

"So, what's your real name?"

She shook her head.

"Oh yeah. You don't talk…"

I narrowed my eyes.  
"Or you don't _want _to talk."

Alexy turned around and wiped the imaginary dirt off of his hands.

"Well, that's all of them! Go, try them on!"

The girl bit her lip as she carefully trotted towards the changing rooms. She turned her head slightly to look at me with wide, pleading pale eyes and I laughed.  
"Sorry, if Alexy wants you do something; you can't get out of it!"  
Her shoulders slouched and she closed the door.

"So, how long have you known her? What's her real name?"

"Like almost an hour and I don't know, she won't tell me, so I call her Ms. Fluffykins."  
I face palmed.

"You met her…shortly before I ran into you and you're already dragging her off shopping? And why Ms. Fluffykins?"

My brother sat crossed-legged on the floor.  
"Her hair looks fluffy and what can I say? I'm charming!"  
My brother smiled and I laughed. That's Alexy for ya. The door slowly opened and the girl stepped out. My eyes bulged. She was wearing a long-sleeved midnight blue dress that went to her ankles. It was off shoulder and I saw a glimpse of a bruise on her right shoulder. It showed off her figure, and her hair. Her hair…it was dark purple and her eyes were a pale shade of blue-green. She had pale skin and she looked…pretty cool.

"Wow, almost as cool looking as seeing a Pokémon evolve…"

My brother looked confused, but the girl smiled and laughed slightly. _She understood my reference…no girl understands my references…_

The girl shifted under our gazes. Alexy groaned.

"Why that dress? I mean, you can pull it off, but the ripped blue one looked cool!"  
The girl crinkled her nose and held up the dress in question. She held it up to herself and pointed to the length. She shook her head. Alexy pouted.

**Sepi:**

These guys were pretty funny, but I'll be damned if I wore such a short dress. I don't even wear dresses, they're too_ nice._ Though, I may buy this one. Alexy sent me back into the changing rooms with orders to try something else on. I was already growing bored. Nevertheless, Alexy and Armin seemed like some cool guys. I may have just met them, but they may be…_friends…_later on. I shook my head, _yeah right…_

I grabbed some pants, a jacket, and a hoodie and tried it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. _It needs something…more._ I wore the black skinny jeans with overall straps dangling at the sides, star boots, a hat, a neon blue crop top, and because I hate showing skin, I had the black hoodie zipped up but unzipped enough to show the top of the shirt. I stepped out.

Alexy cheered.

"You so have to buy that, Ms. Fluffykins!"  
I really need to tell them my name, but I didn't mind it _too_ much. Armin looked at me.

"For once, Alexy, you have a point. Ms. Fluffykins, you should buy that!"

I bit my lip and nodded. I headed into the changing rooms, changed back, and took the clothes of my choice to the register.

"Will that be all?"

The cashier looked at me and I bit my lip.

"Cat got your tongue?"  
"Oh," Alexy said as he came up, "She doesn't talk."

The cashier nodded and rang up my clothes and handed them to me.

"Good day."  
I nodded thankfully.  
"So, to the arcade," Armin suggested. Alexy shook his head,  
"Nah."  
I poked Armin in the shoulder and he looked at me. I nodded and pointed to the arcade. Alexy groaned.

"I've been out voted."

"DANCE! DANCE!"  
I moved swiftly as arrow after arrow came up on the screen. I moved quickly and precisely. So far, I had a pretty good score, especially compared to my opponent's…

"How…do…you…do…that…," Armin puffed as he danced.

Alexy looked gob-smacked.  
"Armin had the high-score on this machine…and you're beating him."

The crowd was around us. The songs ended and I silently cheered as I had a perfect score and Armin had a 99%. Alexy groaned.  
"Oh no…not another gamer geek…."

"This it," Alexy asked.

The two twins kindly offered to take me home. I hated that I actually had to go home. I wanted to go to my brother's, but tomorrow school starts and I had to be _home._ I bit my lip and nodded.

"Bye," Armin and Alexy called as I walked to the front door. I waved bye to them.

I went up to my room, ignoring some screams and shouts. I went into the room and slammed the door. I looked at my video games, there was a reason I was so good at them. They were my outlet, a way to escape reality, and right now…I really needed to play…


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I meant to update this a lot earlier, but I couldn't get my internet to work and I just figured out that all I had to do was restart it...Opps.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sepi:**

_"You're worthless! You're a mistake! A disgrace!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I hated sleeping, it only brought nightmares. It was only midnight and, sighing, I admitted that I had to get back to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes again.

_"No! LET ME GO! DON'T-! NO!"  
_ I woke and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I felt the tears run down my face…I guess I won't be sleeping tonight.

I looked at the clock. It was only five am, and I only got a total of…about 5 hours of sleep, most likely less since I've been up since midnight (but fell asleep around 9). Still better than what I usually got before we moved. I sighed and got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to my own restroom for a shower.

I let the water flow off of my skin, and winced when it hit certain spots on my skin. Underneath the water, my creativity and thoughts went through my head. Armin and Alexy were cool. I wonder if they'll be at the school I'm going to? I kind of hope so, but then again they may not consider themselves my friends…just like everyone else I meet.

I turned off the water and stepped out, dripping water with every step. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and put on the fresh clothes. I wore the same outfit that I bought when I was with Alexy. Staring at myself in the full length mirror, I shook my head and decided against wearing the overall straps.

"Hurry your ass up!"  
I winced slightly, and knowing that it was bad to anger them, I hurried my ass up. I didn't even have time to dry or brush my hair…I am lucky I had a hat. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

I headed straight out the door. I didn't dare grab any breakfast because that would require me running into my parents.

I felt like a dork since I ended up at school early. Not my fault though, in a way…Either way, I was here and I couldn't change that, besides ditching _was not_ an option_…today…_

"You!"

I turned around and saw a small woman who must have been the principal. She smiled.

"You must be the new student, Ms. Lavender?"

I nodded.

"You must see Nathaniel in the student council room."

I nodded and before I could blink, she was gone, _damn. I don't even know where the student council is!_ I sighed, and started to wonder around. There was no one in the classroom I went to nor the hallways I went in. I checked near the stairs.  
"Hi!"

I turned, startled, and saw this girl that had white hair, _cool._

"You must be the new student! I'm Rosayala, but call me Rosa or Rosie, whatever name you like!"

I stared at her, unable to form words.

"So, what's your name?"

**Rosayala:**

I looked at the new student curiously. The last time we got new students, it was the twins, and before them it was Kentin or something. I am happy we finally got a new _girl._ It was getting over crowded with the boys, and was starting to feel like an all-boys school.

The new girl had dark purple hair that went to her shoulders, but it was wet like she just took a shower. She had pale eyes and pale skin and wore black skinny jeans, star boots, a black hoodie that was zipped but still showed the neon blue top underneath (or sports bra, I'm not sure), and a black newsboy cap. I sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, isn't okay."  
The girl still didn't answer me, but I am stubborn. She will be a friend, whether she likes it or not! I will just have to get some backup…

"Well, I have to go! Ta-ta!"

Plans for getting her to talk ran through my head.

**Sepi:**

That girl, Rosa or Rosie or something, was a bit odd. I felt myself shiver from that glint of evil in her eyes, no it wasn't evil. I've seen evil, and that wasn't it, it was more like the look you see on a kid's face when their planning a prank or know something you don't.

Either way, I am out of here. I started walking and found myself in a courtyard near the gym.

"What are you doing here," a voice called out.

I was hoping that _maybe_ since I was here early, I wouldn't have to deal with the students. Apparently that's not the case. I turned to see a punk-wannabe dude with red hair.

"This is my courtyard, now get."

I bit my lip.

**Castiel:**

I glared at the new kid. She wasn't anything spectacular, though she looked anorexic from how skinny she was and it was out of apportion with her chest. I kept my eyes up at her face though, and I was surprised when I saw her look nervous then glared back at me. It was a sudden change, but I didn't show that it took me by surprise. She clenched her fists and I looked at her amused, _what you gonna do?_

She didn't say anything. A bit of a disappointment, since I was looking forward to a witty comeback. She glared at me, then left.

"Who was that," Lysander asked as he came up.  
"Don't know, don't care."

**Sepi:**

I hated bullies, and that redhead. He rubs me the wrong way, seriously. He seems so rude. I fidgeted in my hoodie. It was hot out. I scowled as I went into the building, then I cursed, _I am a damn idiot! THERE WAS A FREAKIGN SIGN SAYING STUDENT COUNCIL ON THE DOOR!_ I went in.

"Hello?"

I saw a blond guy. I admit he was gorgeous and a bit nerdy. I smiled slightly. He stared at me.

"What do you need?"

**Nathaniel:**

I looked at the girl. I haven't seen her before. She had dark purple hair with pale eyes and paler skin. _Wait,_ I nearly face palmed at my stupidity.

"You're the new student, aren't you? Sepi Lavender?"

"OH SEPI! THAT'S YOUR NAME!"

The girl jumped and I did too. I turned to see Alexy in the doorway. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Alexy smirked.  
"Guess, Armin and I don't have you call you Ms. Fluffykins anymore?"

_Ms. Fluffy-what?_ Sepi blushed. I looked at Alexy for an explanation. He smiled.

"Well, she can't talk so we named her Ms. Fluffykins!"

_She can't talk?_ I looked over at her curiously and she shrugged carelessly. I looked at her hair and briefly scowled, _why do people dye their hair these outrageous colors? _Alexy was still smiling.

"Well, it's nice to know your name! Bye!"

He left and Sepi turned to me. She blushed and looked away. I smiled.

"Well, you need a 25 dollar student fee and a student ID."

She titled her head in confusion and I explained.

"You can get the student ID at the dollar shop."

She nodded and left.

**Sepi:**

Why does a student fee have to be 25 dollars? I mean, that's a bit _much._ Nevertheless, I still headed to the dollar shop. I figured is he told me where it is, it's okay to go there now. I started to walk through the doors and ran into someone.  
"So, you're name's Sepi?"

I looked up and saw Armin. I smiled faintly and he laughed.  
"Alexy told me your name. Sepi's a weird name though…where are you headed anyway? The bell hasn't-"  
The bell rang and Armin groaned.  
"-rung yet…Well, I'll be late anyway. So, where you going?"

I bit my lip and he groaned again.  
"Sorry, sometimes this a bit frustrating! How about I just follow you?"

I looked at him weirdly and he kept smiling. I headed away from the school, and sure enough, he was following. I sighed and turned around. I waved him over and he jogged to my side.

"I was wondering when I could stop being a stalker."

We reached the dollar shop and I entered in. Armin was still walking beside me as I went to the cash register.

"What can I do for you?"

I pointed to a piece of paper on the desk, the one that said 'Student ID- 10 dollars.' He nodded and handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Fill the information out to be on your student ID."  
I scowled, but obeyed. Armin leaned over my shoulder as I filled it out.

**_Name: Sepi Rain Lavender _**

"Rain," Armin scoffed, "You're middle name is Rain?"

I ignored him and continued writing._  
__**Age: 17**_

**_Birthday: April 19_**

"Hey, that's not far away," Armin muttered. I continued.

**_Zodiac Sign: Gemini _**

"Hey," Armin said, "you're the same as me!"

I smiled slightly then handed the paper in. The guy had me stand in front of a green screen to take my picture.

"You have to smile and take off the hood."

I scowled and pulled the hood up farther. The guy sighed, but took the picture. A minute later, I had my student ID.

I had an okay day at school. I saw Armin and Alexy a bit. I didn't really friend anyone though. I don't know if Armin and Alexy count as friends. I sighed. I didn't feel like going home, _maybe…_

I went to the school library that apparently barely any people knew about, and got a book. Then, I headed to the Student Council Room to read.

**Nathaniel:**

I walked into the room looking at my clipboard. When I finally looked up, I was surprised to see that the new student was in there. Actually I think the most surprising thing was to find her reading, most students here don't read. In fact, only Melody and I really noticed that the school has a library. It's…cool…to see that someone else took an interest. Hopefully, it's not one of those horror books. I looked at what she was reading… _Sherlock Holmes. _

I smiled.

"You like mystery novels?"

Sepi jumped, looked at me, and then nodded shyly. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Also, the poem (though not completed) is my own and please do not use it without my permission. Sorry it's a sucky poem, but that's because I usually write free verse. I suck at rhyming, which is why I am surprised this one came out ****_decent._**** Anyway, please tell me what you think in your review. Flames will be used to keep us warm and roast hotdogs…yum.**

**Also: The storyline/back story of Sepi may be confusing so heads up in case you forgot:**

**-Sepi is the main OC**

**-Tom is her older brother who moved out and took Lilith, their little sister, with him because their parents wouldn't let him take Sepi even though they don't care about her**

**-Sepi can't talk….or can she? Nah.**

**-Sepi's parents are abusive (not exactly said but it's inferred)**

**-Something happened to Sepi that made her not want to talk (an invisible cookie to whomever guesses what it is, even if you're wrong, I'm curious to see what you guys can come up with)**

**-Sepi always wears her hoodie because she hates attention and just wants to hide away**

**-Sepi did use to self-harm (a subject which is taken very seriously and is no mentioned too often)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sepi:**

I groaned as I walked into school groggily. I got home late, and that _was not_ good. I winced and sat down at the bench in the courtyard. I grabbed my notebook and started to write. Writing was the only outlet I had when I couldn't get access to a video game. Too bad too, since I really like video games. I sighed and let my feelings flow onto the paper. I noticed another notebook on the bench, but I paid no mind.

**Lysander:**

I wondered through the school looking for my notebook. Sometimes, being forgetful is a curse. I always end up forgetting where I put things. I went into the courtyard and noticed a girl sitting on the bench. I haven't seen her before so she must be the new student that everyone is gossiping about. Alexy and Armin were saying that she couldn't talk and so far, that proves to be true. No one has heard her speak yet. I, however, refuse to make an assumption until I meet her. Even then, I would do the polite thing and keep it to myself. I dislike gossip.

I just wish I remembered her name…_it started with an S….Sarah…no…Scarlet…no….Sepi…no…._ Wait a moment,_ It's Sepi. _ I walked up to her. I nodded a greeting, yet she paid me no mind. I was going to grab my notebook, but if I did so, I would more than likely end up pushing her.

"Pardon me," I said and she looked up, "would you mind moving slightly so I could reach my notebook?"

She looked confused then realization dawned on her. She picked up my notebook and handed it to me.  
"Did you look through it," I asked. She shook her head no and went back to writing. It was rather quiet out here so I sat beside her to work on my songs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sepi. I am Lysander."  
She nodded, but kept writing. I sighed and my normal beliefs be damned, I was curious at what she was writing that had her so focused. I looked over her shoulder.

_'The bruises are covered,_

_With the linen and lace. _

_I just want to leave,_

_Without a single trace._

_To be gone from here,_

_And escape reality,_

_I want to leave,_

_I wish to show the real and true me._

_But if I do so here,_

_Who's to blame,_

_When I come to school,_

_Covered in bruises, acting so lame._

_So get out of here,_

_Get out of my life,_

_Go leave me,_

_And I will put down the knife…_

_And stop leaving me,_

_Covered in Bruises._

_Please get out of here,_

_Leave me alone,_

_Who are you,_

_To invade me inside of my home._

_I just want to leave,_

_Without a single trace,_

_But instead I sit here,_

_With silent tears running down my face…'_

She stopped for a moment and looked up. I looked at her.

"That is a really good poem."

She blushed and I continued,

"If I may, may I see the others?"

She seemed hesitant, but nevertheless handed me her notebook. I skimmed through the poems and sketches. All of them were rather well. A few poems caught my eye, and I noticed most of them didn't really rhythm. Perhaps she is more of a free-verse poet*?

I smiled and handed her the notebook.

"All of those are very good."

"Lys!"  
I turned and saw Castiel. He looked at Sepi and scowled.  
"What are you doing here, with _her?"_

I scowled briefly.  
"Castiel, please do not be rude. Her poetry is rather magnificent."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

**Sepi:**

I felt odd about Lysander seeing my poems. After all, I just met him and no one has ever seen my poems. I still couldn't really stand Castiel, so I left. I walked into the school and saw this blonde girl. She scowled at me as she walked up with these other two girls following her. She shoved me as she walked past and said,

"Stay away from my brother, you _mute._ Otherwise, I'll _make you."_

I scowled, _brother? Wait…_ she had blonde hair…_is that Nathaniel's sister? Why does she want me to stay away from him? _I shook my head, _I'm a girl, but still….high school girls are so confusing._

So, I did what I do best…I disregarded her threat, ignored her, and _disobeyed._ I walked into the student council room.  
"Finish _Sherlock?"_

I turned and saw Nathaniel. I nodded. He smiled.

"You must be a fast reader. Might I suggest reading_ Cynthia Baxter's_ books? Her_ Reigning Cat and Dog_ series are good crime, mystery books, too."

I nodded then Rosayala came in. She grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me away. I winced, _ouch._ She called out,

"Sorry Nathaniel, I have to steal her away!"

I shivered.

**Rosa:**

I dragged Sepi out into the lunch room. No one was there besides the girls.  
"Sepi, this is Iris, Kim, and Violet. Girls, this is Sepi."  
The girls waved and Kim gave a nod of a hello. Sepi stayed silent as I put her into a chair. Iris looked at me confused.  
"Why did you want us here, again?"

"Well," I said explaining and I looked at Sepi, "I think she _can_ talk, but doesn't want to."

She fidgeted. I smiled, knowing I was right. Iris sighed.  
"If she doesn't want to talk, we can't make her."

Sepi looked at Iris with thankfulness, but then Iris continued,

"But that doesn't mean we can't try."  
Sepi sulked. I smirked evilly.

"Now, first of all we have got to try and figure why you won't talk to us…"

Kim snorted,

"Ever think it's because you dragged her away, or that she really is mute."

"Ah," I said waving my finger, "if she really was mute she wouldn't be able to chuckle or laugh. Or at least, do it and get sound from it."

Sepi scowled. I smiled in triumph, knowing I was right. Sepi remained firm though. Violet smiled slightly.

"I think," Violet said quietly, "if she doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't make her. She will talk when she wants to. You just have to be her friend first."

"I hate it when you're right."  
**Sepi:**

I smiled at Violet. Avoiding their looks and questions, I got up and left. I felt confident as I walked into the courtyard.

"You."  
I turned around and saw that girl, Amber, and her 'friends.' I scowled and she sneered.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Nathaniel. You will regret it."  
I ignored her threat and walked past her. She huffed, but I didn't care about what that spoiled brat thought of me. I walked into the Student Council Room and saw Nathaniel. He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a chime.

"_All students report to Classroom B."  
_Nathaniel sighed,

"I'll show you where it is. After all, I have to go to."

He smiled weakly, and then led me to the classroom. I followed suit, keeping my hood up to shield my face. We both walked in and I was a bit happy to find out that we weren't the last ones there. Though, most people were already there. I saw Amber and crinkled my nose, but I had to smile slightly when I saw Armin and Alexy. Alexy was waving me over to sit with them. I glanced over at Nathaniel. He was already sitting down and he smiled at me. _Shit. Who I sit with?_ I smiled faintly at Armin and Alexy and went over to sit with them, acting like I didn't see Nathaniel. He crinkled his nose in confusion.

**Nathaniel:**

I guessed that she didn't see me. Oh well. Sepi went over to sit with Alexy and Armin. I crinkled my nose slightly in distaste. Those twins are trouble. They are always doing something, and they are more devious than Rosayala (and _that_ says something). The principal walked in. She seemed a bit happy. As she talked, I realized- with great horror- that it was an outdoor school activity…for the forest.

**Sepi:**

I felt a bit stupid since I didn't know what the principal was talking about. I was passing notes with Alexy and Armin the whole time. As the principal dismissed us, I looked around a bit confused. Alexy groaned.

"We missed everything, didn't we?"

I nodded. Alexy and Armin smirked.

"Well," Armin said with a smirk, "There was one bright side. We got to hear you- well, not exactly _hear_ you, but…"

He shrugged with a laugh. I smiled faintly. The whole time we passed notes, I got a chance to answer a few questions they had- _Yes, my name is Sepi Lavender and no I didn't mind being called Ms. Fluffykins; I've been called worse. My favorite color is black, and yes I am always wearing my hoodie. Yes, I dye my hair dark purple and no it isn't for fashion or attention. Yes, I play video games and watch anime here and there, and my favorite one is Legend of Zelda. _

Of course when Alexy started asking _personal _questions I didn't reply to his notes- _What's your family like? Do you live with your parents? Have you had a boyfriend? Have any siblings- what if you had a twin and it turned out to be your clone?_ I didn't feel like answering any of those. It was hurt to be reminded of my parents, and it had my self cautiously rubbing my arms and sides. I hated joking around about subjects, but I had to mess with Alexy's head and when he asked, _Have you had a boyfriend,_ I replied with, _No, but I don't necessarily swing that way._ Armin's face when he read what Alexy and I wrote was worth it. Though, it was somewhat true. I was never attracted to guys _or_ girls. I go for personalities, and now a day that's becoming less and less. Barely anyone ever actually attracts my attention.

I looked at Nathaniel- who was the only one left in the room besides Armin, Alexy, and me. I went over and he smiled. Armin and Alexy came up behind me.

"So, Natey-Boy," Alexy said making Nathaniel cringe, "what was that about?"

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You weren't paying attention?"  
I looked away in guilt. He sighed.

"The school is hosting a charity of sorts to raise money. Everyone at school is required to join with a twenty dollar fee unless you get special permission to skip the activity such as having a disability-"

"Is lazy a disability," Alexy groaned. I nearly laughed, Armin did laugh, but Nathaniel seemed unfazed.

"No," he said dryly, "The activity is that we are camping- of sorts. Everyone must get a partner. Each team gets a map. The goal is to get through the list and check points. First team finished gets a prize and no I don't know what it is. It's Thursday and you need a permission slip form parents signed and the fee by that date- which is tomorrow. The school is giving everyone certain clothes to wear to the trip as well."

"What clothes," Armin asked.

"Just some sweats and jacket from what I've heard, along with sneakers."

Armin nodded.

_I need a partner, _I thought sadly, _yeah…like I could find someone would willingly be my partner. _Alexy and Armin groaned as they left the classroom. I smiled faintly at Nathaniel, who smiled back.  
"Well, I gotta go," he said, "But before you I do- here."  
He handed me a slip of paper.  
"You took care of your student fee- but you need to get that signed by your parents to go."

He smiled and left. I was frozen, _damn, damn, damn. They are __never__ going to sign anything….maybe I could fake the signature…nah…_

_Lonely…I'm Ms. Lonely…_I shook my head- and that song- out of my head. I sighed and went to the courtyard.

"Oomph," someone said as I ran into them, _opps._ I looked up apologetically. It was Armin and Alexy. _Of course. _Alexy smiled.

"Hey Sepi," he said with a devious glint in his eyes, "we are going to the mall, and yes that means we are ditching- wanna join?"

I shrugged. Armin shook his head, laughing slightly.

"You would think after last time, you would know better…"

I didn't know what Armin meant until we got to the mall and Alexy was shoving clothes into my arms. Last time was the same thing, him shoving clothes into my arms forcing me to try stuff on. I don't know why I was listening to him, nor why I was even bothering with this.

"Well," Alexy reasoned, "if you end up doing that forest thing, then you would need the right clothes!"

I looked at Armin, who sighed.  
"Alexy, the school is giving everyone uniforms to wear."

Alexy stuck out his tongue,

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"If you were listening to Nathaniel, you would've known."

Alexy groaned.

"But why would they do that?"

"Probably to keep the girls from wearing nothing but their underwear."

I crinkled my nose at the image and Armin laughed.  
"Not you, Sepi."  
Alexy was in a typical thinking position of his hand on his chin,

"What is the _uniform,_" Alexy said saying uniform like it was the plaque.

"Sweats, sneakers, and a jacket, I think is what Nathaniel said."  
Alexy smiled.  
"Then we could get something to wear underneath the jacket, even a top can be the difference between a fashion _do _and a fashion _don't._"  
Armin laughed and I smiled slightly. _Leave it to Alexy to look for the fashion side of things…_

In a mere two hours, Alexy had dragged his brother and I to many shops. I didn't end up buying much- to Alexy's disappointment. I bought a simple cute blue camouflage tank top (that I know will be covered by the jacket provided), and a blue cap. I smiled slightly when we passed the video game shop. Armin and I stopped to look at the display and Alexy groaned.

"Not again…"

Armin and I shared a look and went inside. Armin went straight to the game in display, which was some anime-based video game while I went to the _Black Ops_. I smiled when I saw that they also had a _Zelda _game. Armin came up to me.

"Check this out! They have Elfen Lied?"

I choked on my laugher. Elfen Lied…and Armin's face…I couldn't help but laugh. Armin joined in with me.

"I know right!"

Alexy and Armin offered to give me a ride home. Well, technically it was Alexy since _technically_ it's his blue mustang. On the ride there, I bit my lip. I glanced nervously beside me. Armin looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly and put on a plastered fake smile. He seemed to buy it, but inside the pocket of my hoodie, I fingered the permission slip.

I was glad that they drove away fast enough so that when I opened the front door they didn't hear the yelling.

"She's worthless!"

"She's _your _daughter, so who's fault is that!?"  
I winced, _forgery it is then…_I tried to sneak up the stairs without being noticed. My father whipped his head in my direction.

"You're home? Where have you been?"

I bit my lip and my father walked towards me. I was happy that the hood was up so he didn't see the terror in my eyes, or the tears threatening to surface.

"I know you can talk! Don't get stupid all of a sudden!"

I winced as he smirked.

"You were out past curfew," he said coldly, "and you need to be taught to obey me and your mother…"

My so called mother stood by my father's side as she shook her head.

"Agreed," she said mercilessly, "you would think that the faker would've learned her lesson after her last punishment she was out late."  
I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, and my hood barely hid my tears. _This is wrong. _Now, I had to deal with the _punishments_ from a few days ago for disobeying, and last time they punished me for curfew was when _that_ happened. _I really hate my life…why doesn't anyone care? Maybe it will be better if I was gone…._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: POEM IS MINE! Also, meant to update sooner, but my town was hit by a tornado- a F5 and it destroyed half my town. Here in Oklahoma, heart of tornado alley, and somehow my town gets hit the worst. Anyway, would've updated sooner but I was busy, and I had no power and no internet. Therefore, I was occupied by helping the people who lost their homes- and picking up the debris. **

**It was sad because…well…I saw a baby photo near my house, tossed in the air from someone's lost home…and it just...it's sad to think about out- all the lives lost and everything. What if that was a beginning photo of someone who just met their end? Sorry…Anyway, enjoy the chapter…  
~CWA**

**Chapter 4:**

**Nathaniel:**

I winced and sat down gently. I had an accident at home…_again…_Oh well, _it's normal. _I looked through the paperwork as the door to the council room opened. It was Sepi. She didn't look too good, but that's alright. She had her hood all the way up and farther into her face, more so than usual. She didn't say a word, like usual, and handed me the permission slip. I looked at her hand as it was visible when it touched mine. It was bandaged.  
"What happened," I asked, _Idiot she can't talk._

She quickly recoiled her hand and looked downward. She didn't look at me as she left. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration than sighed, _she probably just doesn't want to talk about it, and I will respect that._

She was almost out the doorway when I called to her.  
"Sepi."

She turned, but kept her head down. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…and do you have a partner for the event?"

She shook her head no slowly. I smiled.  
"Will you be my partner?"

She looked at my surprised and I was surprised to see her eyes. She looked so tired, so sad. Though, her eyes were the only thing I could see; the pupil, color, and white as I couldn't see the skin around the eyes. She slowly shook her head yes. I smiled.

"Okay, we're set. By the way, you can get the uniform from a guy in the gym."

She nodded thankfully then left.

**Alexy:**

My twin and I sat in the gym. He looked thoughtful as I was wearing the uniform required with disgust.

"How can they make us wear _this, _it's _hideous."_

_"_Uh-huh," Armin said absently. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"What?"  
"Normally, you would be complaining about being outdoors…what's up?"

"…Nothing."

"That's bull," I sang-spoke, "and you know it. What's wrong?"

"It's…It's Sepi."  
I looked at him curiously.

"Just what about her?"

"I...Alexy…I like her."

"And?"

He looked shocked.  
"And? And!"

I shrugged.  
"Dude, you two are practically made for each other. Two nerds from geeky heaven, _but_," I pointed out, "you may want to make your move soon."

He looked at me confused and I pointed. Sepi was in the gym, eying the uniform- _don't blame her-_. She looked more tired for some reason and I noticed she seemed more _covered._ Her hoodie was usually at least zipped down a bit, or all the way, but she had it zipped to her neck with the tie-strings tied. Her hood was all the way up and seemed to cover her face even more. The sleeves went down to her fingertips, instead of her wrists. Her pants seemed more baggy and almost covered her sneakers. She looked _off._

"She looks terrible," I explained, "and _anything_ will set her off, or cheer her up. You choose."  
Before my brother could decipher my meaning, I was gone.  
**Armin:**

My brother was right. Sepi did seem terrible. She was more covered. An aura of sorrow was wrapped around her like a blanket- if she were to grab a flower I have a feeling that it would die in her hands instantly from the intense feeling. I walked up to her, feeling confident. I am sure she would say yes.

"Hey Sepi."

She looked at me and my confidence faltered by the look of intense pain in her eyes. I resisted the urge to just hug her.

"Would you like to," I stuttered slightly, _damn it,_ "…be my partner for the event?"

I failed. I failed so much. _Just let me curl into a box of shame…_

"Do you have a partner," I finished lamely. She nodded a yes. I sighed, _too late. I will ask her out later…I am such a chicken! Might as well stick me with the Silence! Then I can maybe forget this even happened._

**Sepi:**

I felt a bit odd after Armin left. He seemed to be trying to ask me something than change his mind to ask about the event. _Oh well, guys may say that girls are hard to understand…but it's mutual._

I shook my head, and regretted it as a sharp pain went to my head. It felt as if something was pounding my head inside-out. It hurt…a lot. I clenched my eyes tightly from the pain, and even that hurt my eyes. I felt a bit dizzy and uneven. I felt faint.

**Nathaniel:**

I walked into the gym to see if Sepi found it alright just as I saw her fall. I quickly made it behind her and caught her.

"You okay?"

She didn't answer, but her hood fell down. I was shocked to see her eyes were closed, but were black as if punched. Her head was bandaged slightly and her cheeks were swollen. I saw a glimpse of bandages around her collarbone. She moaned slightly as she shifted. Her eyes opened and I gently set her on her feet.

She looked at me with horror and quickly put her hood back up. I shook my head.

"It's okay, Sepi. Just…what happened?"

She bit her lip. I pinched the bridge of my nose, but respected her.

"Okay…but if you want to talk, so to speak, than please…let me know…"  
_~Ping~_

_"~Attention students, it is time to leave for the event. Please meet behind the school in ten minutes. Thank you.~"_

I looked at Sepi, but she was already gone and headed to the lockers to change before we all leave. I sighed.

**Rosayala:**

I rolled my eyes at Amber. All the girls had to quickly change before the event, and unfortunately, both Amber and I choose the locker rooms to change. Even though the only people here were Amber, Kim, Amber's lackeys, Iris, Melody, and me, Amber had to _show off._ No boys around here, and that made me wonder if Amber was even straight, _no she has a crush on Cassie, but that could be a front…_

She stood by her locker in just a bra and underwear, making no effort of showing that she was changing into the uniform. She was just standing and talking, _most likely she wants to make everyone jealous of her so-called perfect body…I've seen apples that are bigger! _I chuckled slightly as the door opened. It was Sepi, with her head down and hood up, barely holding on to the uniform.

She didn't say a word, like usual, as she walked past Amber and her lackeys.

"-And then the idiot was like, 'wanna play the rape game? No? That's the spirit!'"  
I crinkled my nose in disgust as Amber and her lackeys laughed, _I hate rape jokes._ I looked at Sepi. She froze and slowly turned. Something in my gut told me that this was _gonna get good._ Sepi walked up to Amber, who seemed disgusted.

"What do you want," Amber asked hotly, "oh yeah that's right, you can't talk you freak!"  
Amber laughed, her lackeys following her. Sepi stood her ground.

"I can talk," she said slowly and deadly.

Everyone froze. I smiled, _I knew she could talk._ Kim smirked, Iris seemed shocked, and Melody gasped. The most shocked person was Amber. Before Amber could say something, Sepi continued,  
"I just don't want to waste my breath on someone with the IQ lower than a rock, _opps sorry._ You didn't even understand that could you?"  
Amber was red and stuttered. I chuckled, _that's it, I like this girl._ I glanced at Kim, and noticed she seemed to like Sepi, too. Sepi's voice, I think, was the thing that shocked everyone the most. Her voice was a bit rough, like she hasn't used it in a long time, but it was also smooth, it reminded me of Lys-Baby's voice. It was velvet, but her velvet voice was walked on and rough, but still beautiful.

"Listen to me," Sepi said coldly, "don't you dare make a rape joke _ever._"

"Or what," Amber said snottily.

"Or _this."_

Before Amber could react, Sepi's fist connected. Sepi didn't seem fazed when she gave Amber a black eye, and almost broke her nose. Sepi then stopped and left to the stalls to change casually. Kim whistled.

"I like her, she just did what I've been waiting to do for a _long _time."  
I nodded with a smile, _she talked! She talked! She talked!_

**Nathaniel:**

I stood by the bus, and I was surprised to see that none of the girls were ready yet. Armin and Alexy were there, talking about _something._ Castiel and Lysander were quiet while Kentin was talking to a girl named Violet. Though, he was doing all the talking and she was just listening politely.

The girls came over to the bus in a group. They all seemed either shocked or excited. Rosayala walked up to everyone.  
"Sepi talked!"

I blinked in shock, _I thought she was mute? _ Armin seemed the most shocked and Alexy looked faint. Castiel grunted and Lysander looked mildly intrigued.  
"Yeah right," Castiel grunted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Rosa seemed unfazed.  
"Oh, it's true! Amber made a joke about _rape,_" Rosa crinkled her nose and I did too, not believing my sister would do that, "and Sepi told her to stop."  
***

By the time Sepi walked to the bus, everyone was looking at her. Amber came back with a black eye holding her nose, but wouldn't talk to anyone. Sepi looked _nice._ She had a blue cameo tank top that showed slightly under the jacket with a blue cameo hat. She looked tired, and I could see that her whole body was basically in bandages and she had a black eye.

She made her way to sit next to me, ignoring everyone's looks. Unfortunately, Castiel sat behind us. He poked Sepi.  
"You talk," Castiel said as he poked her, "so talk."

Sepi winced. I looked at her curiously.

"Everyone knows you can talk," I asked gently, "Why don't you answer their questions?"

"I do not speak to those I have no interest talking to," she said quietly.

Her voice though…it was very smooth and soft. It was _pleasant._ Sepi had her notebook out and was writing. Her handwriting was smooth and curvy cursive, unaffected by the bus's movements. I started to read her poem over her shoulder,

_'I cry out unheard,_

_For my voice is silent,_

_Silent after the years of torture,_

_Inflicted upon me in my home._

_Silent after years of punishments,_

_After saying the wrong thing._

_So I stay silent._

_Silent as can be._

_Then no one will question me,_

_And none shall suspect a thing._

_Yet I cry out unheard,_

_Yet as loud as I can,_

_But even then,_

_It is soft,_

_And unwanted._

_I wish to speak again,_

_But a year of remembering,_

_Of that horrendous night,_

_Has made me fallen still,_

_In fear of her coming back.'_

I raised an eyebrow and when she looked at me, she looked scared and in pain. I felt my very soul break just seeing her cry.

**Sepi:**

I was thankful when the bus finally stopped and we arrived. I looked around and sure enough, we were surrounded by woods. I looked at Nathaniel and at the other teams.

"We're the only mixed group," Nathaniel pointed out as he smiled. I chuckled.

The instructor gave us the directions, rules, and the map. Then, we were headed out.

I looked at the next item on the list. Nathaniel read over my shoulder with the map in his hand, since he _insisted _to hold on to it.

"An inhabitant of the forest?"

I crinkled my nose, _the one that __everyone__ is stuck on. _I wondered through the forest aimlessly with Nathaniel. I spotted a hole and went towards it.

"Uh, Sepi," Nathaniel asked, "what are you doing?"

I ignored him and stuck my hand in the hole, digging out something. It was a small plastic, white rabbit. I smiled and Nathaniel laughed.  
"Looks like we get to move on."

The letters on the tree….those damn things were a pain in the ass…I had to keep looking back to find them than the teacher said it was a word. Good thing Nathaniel was there so he could answer the question. I don't speak, _well…_

**Third Person:**

Amber smirked.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Lavender or Nathaniel," the teacher asked.  
"Oh," Amber spoke up with an evil glint, "they left home early. Not feeling well."

The teacher looked suspicious.  
"How would you know that?"

"Nathaniel's my brother,_ duh."_

Behind her, Amber's lackeys giggled. _Hopefully she won't come back…I love my brother, but if getting rid of Nathaniel is what it takes to get rid of my brother then so be it…besides Nathaniel is always okay… _Amber thought.

**Sepi:**

I felt my eye twitch. We were almost done…

"You lost the map," I said slowly, still not used to really speaking. Nathaniel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…yeah…Sorry…why don't we just try some paths and hope for the best?"

We did. We tried paths, and guess what? _We got more lost! _I sighed in irritation. Nathaniel blushed. By now, it was late at night. _I'm sure they left without us._ Nathaniel gulped.

"I'm sorry about this…it's getting really late…we may need to find shelter though, it looks like it's gonna rain."

I felt something wet hit my face and realized he was right. It was drizzling now, and it will most likely rain later. The issue was: Did we have that much time? I mean, it's dark. It's late. No one was searching for us. We may as well die out there.

Nathaniel took off his jacket and held it over the two of us. He laughed.  
"Well, it's not like you're gonna take off your jacket. You never take it off."

I bit my lip and he sobered.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I nodded.

"I know."

Soon, Nathaniel found a small cave for all of us. We were gathered around a fire that he made while we were both soaking wet. Nathaniel was worse though. I sighed, _just until the rain passes. _Nathaniel poked the fire with a stick, making the flames brighter. He was shivering. I sighed, knowing I have to do the right thing. I am glad I wore my hoodie under the jacket (weird as that is, I love the hoodie _that_ much). I took off the jacket and the black, _dry_, hoodie. I tossed it to Nathaniel. He looked at me confused, then smiled as he put it on.

"You sure?"  
I nodded.

**Nathaniel:**

I looked over at Sepi. She seemed unaffected by the slightly chilly air, but that may have been the bandages. I winced, seeing bandages practically _everywhere_ along with blood stains and bruises. She looked like she was beaten nearly to the point of death.

"Sepi," I whispered, "What happened?"

She flinched and didn't answer me. I sighed and then smiled.  
"I have an idea, since this rain will probably last all night…why don't we swap stories? I know you don't talk too much, but we can start there. I will tell you about my life, then you tell me about yours."

I saw tears in her eyes.  
"How about…we just ask questions…You can tell your story…I may tell mine, but I…I will answer any question you want to ask…deal?"

I smiled.

"Deal. Okay…I'm Nathaniel Johnson. I am seventeen. I love books, reading. I have one sister, you know, Amber. When we were little, I would pick on her. I regret it, but I did do it, why? I'm not so sure anymore. I think that's it…that I will talk about anyway. Question, why do you always wear your hoodie?"

"It…I like to hide."

"From what?"  
"The world. People. My fear…my pain…"

I nodded sadly and resisted the urge to hug her. Instead, I moved a bit closer.

"What are scared of?"  
She rubbed her arms.

"Everything….my parents…people…_her."_

"Who's her?"

"…my old friend."  
I sensed there was more to it than that, but I didn't ask.

"Why don't you talk?"

**Sepi:**

The dreaded question. I flinched, remembering everything, the reason I don't talk…

~_She and I walked down the street happily. She laughed, "Sepi you are so talkative!" I laughed, "With a friend like you, how can I not be?" ~_

_We both sat on her bed. Her mother poked her head in chuckling, "You two are so talkative."~_

_~"Shut up!" I stuck out my tongue, "Never." She and I laughed at the bullies' faces of annoyance. "We shall never be silent," we both yelled out and laughed.~_

_~"Let's make a promise," I said and she looked at me as I continued, "we are best friends, forever. We tell each other everything, right? Let's promise that if something happens…we will not talk to anyone else."~_

_~"No! DON'T! PLEASE NOT THERE!" There was a sharp pain on my face and between my legs. She glared at me, "You talk too much…You just need to shut up."~_

"It's better if I don't. People…people don't really want me to talk…so I don't."  
"I disagree. You have a wonderful voice."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Because I know there will be more later: ****_I own all poetry in this whole story unless I state otherwise in an author's note. _****There. Now that's done, so I don't have to say so in every single chapter. Geesh. Also, she was writing a poem on the bus because it's an ****_outlet._**** Poetry is a good way to get emotions out- as is drawing. I, myself, do both…though for Sepi, she writes, draws, and plays video games as an outlet. So, when she was getting emotional, she wrote. It doesn't matter where you are when you're getting emotions out through writing and you don't care whose near- you just need to get it out. **

**Also, I am so happy you guys got my early references- ****_The Silence _****from Doctor Who and things like ****_Elfen Leid. _**

**Funny story, my teacher (who loves Anime) was asking about ****_family friendly_**** animes that we could watch in class. My friend and I gave each other a look and started shouting out every anime we know (Kuroshitusji/Black Butler, Soul Eater, Naruto, Death Note, and…then…), I gave my friend a look and she's like, ****_what are you planning?_**** I smiled and raised my hand and shouted out, ****_Elfen Leid! _**** Now, almost everyone in that class watches anime, so…the teacher was confused as to why they were all shouting, '****_Noooo!'_**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sepi:**

Alexy cheered happily.

"School's out! No more work, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks!"  
I chuckled at Alexy's childish antics and laughed at his face when Armin pointed something out.  
"Alexy, it's only Spring Break. Only two weeks of…."

"No more work," the two of them sang together happily, "no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks!"

I laughed at them and they looked at me happily.

"So," Armin said, "what do you plan for Spring Break?"  
I shrugged. Alexy groaned.  
"Damn it Sepi. We know you can talk, so why don't you?"

Armin glared at his brother and I bit my lip.

"Old habits die hard…."

I retreated as Armin smacked Alexy upside the head. The question was, where should I go? I can't go home, school's out, maybe I could go…_yeah that will work._

Unfortunately, the movies were closed because they were redoing everything. Maybe I could go to Tom's? I went to the phone booth.  
"_Hello, you've reached Tom. I can't answer the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a-"  
_I hung up. I guess I have no choice but to go home.

_Worst decision ever, _I thought, _I should've just visited Tom instead of calling. I should have gone to the park! I am an idiot. _I winced as I bandaged my side. I hate my life. I sighed, _no use. Might as well just leave. Tom said I could spend the weekends at his house. I should just show up, after all Tom knows I don't talk._

I growled and quietly left the house, avoiding my parents. _To Tom's...or the park…._Deciding that Tom may not be home, I went towards the park.

I sighed in relief when I got to the park unnoticed. I slowly and carefully climbed up a tree. Sitting on a branch, I got out my sketch book. I write and I draw, it's easier. It's an outlet. I had the pencil in my hand and let my soul move it. When I opened my eyes, I made a few more corrections…_and…done…_ I smiled at my work, but the wind took it. I tried to grab it and I failed.

**Violet:**

I was walking quietly through the park, humming. _What to draw?_ I smiled faintly when I saw a flower. It was beautiful, a lily was perfect. I sat at the base of the tree and started to sketch. I heard a rustle and something hit my head.

"Ow," I muttered quietly as I saw what hit me. It was a sketch book. I curiously looked at it, looking for any sign of who may own it. Then something else hit my head, it was a small branch. I looked up to see…

"Sepi," I asked curiously. She waved slightly and pointed to the sketch book. She scaled down the tree as I moved out of her way.

"May I," I asked quietly, "May I look through it?"  
Sepi hesitated then nodded. I smiled; _the polite thing to do is always ask as some artists wish for their art to not be seen._ I flipped through the sketch book quickly and carefully, taking in each drawing and texture. I noticed a pattern, each drawing was sad. There was one of a naked girl sobbing in a corner with blood all around her and her clothes ripped to shreds. There was one of the back of a girl wrapped in bandages while the girl was hunched over with a knife in her hand covered in blood. There was one simply of a girl in the wind with tears flowing out of her eyes. There was another that made me cry just a bit, it was a picture of a girl tied down to a bed naked with tears streaking her face and blood everywhere. Then the last picture made me cry even more. It was a drawing of a girl committing suicide by cutting her wrist. Each drawing was well done, and very realistic. I liked it, but it was very sad. I pointed to the last picture in the book.

"Sepi…did…did you…"  
She nodded slowly. I dropped the sketch book and hugged her.

"I am sorry and…you're not alone."  
She looked at me confused but I lifted my shirt slightly- which made Sepi flinch- showing my scars. She smiled faintly.

"Never alone."

I smiled, her voice was like velvet. I looked at her…

"Sepi…may I…May I draw you?"

**Nathaniel:**

_Finally,_ I thought as I was able to manage to ditch Amber at the park. I love my sister, but she gets bit_…overdramatic._ I was getting a headache. I looked over at the tree curiously when I saw…_Is that Sepi and Violet?_ I started to walk over.

"Good evening," I called out, waving. Violet was very into her drawing and Sepi was still, but she smiled faintly at me. I walked over just as Violet handed something to Sepi, who put it inside a sketch book. I looked at her curiously.

"Sepi, you draw?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Well," I said as I saw my sister coming, "if you're done here, would you like to come with me?"

"Where?"  
"To," Amber was drawing closer so I grabbed Sepi's wrist, "the shop! Yeah, the shop! Bye, Violet."

She looked at us amused and confused.  
"Bye?"

I bent over and panted.  
"Sorry…Amber was headed that way."

She smiled.  
"Understandable, now where to?"

"Bookshop?"

Sepi shrugged and nodded a yes. I smiled.

**Sepi:**

Nathaniel and I walked to the bookstore nearby. It was small, dusty, but quiet and comfortable. I liked it. We went in and I noticed all the books. It was pretty cool. Nathaniel headed to the mystery novels, but a book on a shelf on the opposite wall attracted my eye. It was called _Scars._ I stood on my tip-toes to try and reach the top shelf.

"Let me help," Nathaniel said as he tried to reach it, but he couldn't either.

"The curse of being short," I muttered and Nathaniel chuckled.

"Hold on, I may be able to get…"

The space between the bookshelf on the wall and the other one wasn't that great, so Nathaniel and I ended up being squeezed together since we were both facing the same direction and headed for the same book. I tensed and held by breath, the only thing that separated Nathaniel and I were our clothes.

"Pardon me," he said with a blush as he tried to reach the book still. Then…we both fell with a loud thud. In the process of falling, Nathaniel landed on top of me and landed us in a _rather sensual _position. Our faces were only a millimeter away.

"Ou-," I started but it was muffled by Nathaniel's face...or rather…his kiss…

**Armin:**

I usually avoided bookstores like the plague, but I saw Sepi go in. Besides, they have _The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _I heard a loud crash and quickly went towards it. I felt my heart break in two when I saw Nathaniel and Sepi on the floor…tangled together…_kissing…_

Sepi pushed Nathaniel off.

"Get off," she screamed and her blurry form hurried off. Nathaniel looked confused and I growled at him. _That bastard…_I pushed him,

"How dare you do that to her," I yelled in anger, then ran off to try and see if I could catch up with Sepi.

"Sepi," I yelled out.

**Nathaniel:**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I didn't mean to kiss her! It just happened! Now she will hate me! I ran out the door to see if I could catch up to her before Armin does._ I shouldn't have done that….I'm so sorry, Sepi._

**Sepi:  
**I ran. When I thought I was done running, I kept going. I never stopped. I just ran and ran until I reached the park. I scaled the tree and rested on the branches. _Maybe it was wrong to run?_

I sighed, I needed to get my feelings sorted out. I've never really liked someone before, but Armin…_we're so alike._ He's funny too. Nathaniel…he's smart. Both of them are nice, polite, and make me feel on top of the world. I grabbed my notebook and pencil.

_Pros (Armin): Nice, polite, funny, likes video games, good-looking_

_Cons (Armin): Talkative, a tad selfish…Alexy_

_Pros (Nathaniel): polite, smart, funny, nice, good-looking_

_Cons (Nathaniel): tight ass, goody-to-shoes…Amber_

I groaned in frustration. A pros and cons list did nothing to help me. I held my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Bad day?"

I looked down and smiled faintly.

"Tom," I whispered.

My big brother looked at my shocked.

"You…you talked…YOU TALKED!"  
He cheered and I scaled down the tree. I hugged him tightly and he rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Sepi….what happened?"

"He…he kissed me…."

Tom looked shocked.

"Who? Did you like it?"  
"Nathaniel…from school…and…I don't know…"

Tom smiled and he put his hands on my shoulders,

"I know what this is about."

"What?"

"Let's see…you like two guys and don't know which is better."  
I looked down and Tom kissed my forehead brotherly.

"I know you'll make the right choice. Obviously, if this guy got you to talk, something I've been trying to do for almost over a year, then he's important to you…just follow your heart…"

My brother hugged me tightly and I cried into his shoulder.

**Nathaniel:**

I managed to catch up to Armin. He was still, looking at something under the tree. I clenched my teeth.

"Looks like we're both too late."

Armin looked sad too,

"Someone do me a favor- go tell Light to write my name down…please…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: The last thing Armin said in the last chapter was a reference to ****_Death Note_**** just so you know.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sepi:**

I felt happy for once. Tom let me stay at his apartment with Lilith- our little sister, until Spring Break is over. I think that's cool, for now anyway.

"Sepi," Tom said, "Why don't you go to the mall?"

I looked at him in disbelief and he handed me money. I tried to give it back, but he refused. I sighed, knowing I was beat.

I sat at the fountain in the center of the mall, sitting on the small ledge made for people. I pulled out my sketch book and started to sketch with the pencil. The drawing was coming out nicely. I let my emotions drive my pencil and soon it was done. In the end, it was a picture of a little girl holding a heart balloon that was barely floating and around her was the faint outline of an older girl. I smiled faintly, _not entirely happy, but the happiest drawing I've ever drawn…_

"Hey."

I turned and scowled. It was Castiel.  
"Hey," I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow.  
"So, I guess I'm worth talking to now?"

"We'll see."

He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Whatcha drawing?"

I ignored him, but someone snatched the book out of my hands. I looked to see it was some obnoxious teenage jock. His friends laughed.  
"Ha, got your book, girly."  
I sighed, _really? That's all he can come up with?_ I tried to get the sketch book back to no avail.

"Hey you kids, stop!"

There was a security guard. The teens panicked and ran, dropping my sketch book. The loose drawings inside fell all over the ground. I frantically was trying to pick them all up. _That's all of them…no…wait…where is it?!  
_"Looking for this?"

I stood up with my sketch book in hand to see Castiel smirking holding a picture between his two fingers.

"Castiel, what are you to," Lysander asked as he came up behind his friend. He raised an eyebrow at the drawing as Castiel looked at it himself.

"Very dark," Lys noted, "but well drawn."

"Thank you," I said meekly. Castiel scoffed.

"Yeah, it's good…I guess…"

I smiled faintly as he handed me back the drawing of the girl bleeding over her own knife to her wrist.

"We are going to go swimming," Lysander said, "Would you like to join us?"

Castiel scowled and I shook my head. Lysander nodded.  
"Yes? That is good."  
"What does she have to come along?"

"It's polite to invite people."

Castiel groaned and I smiled. Lysander looked amused.  
"You have a bathing suit, correct?"

I hesitated. I did own one but…._it will do…maybe…but…_

"I am afraid," I said quietly, "I cannot join you."

"Good, then you can join me."  
I turned and saw Alexy. He had a huge smile on his face. Castiel rolled his eyes as him and Lysander left. As soon as they were gone, Alexy's smile faded.

"That's not cool what you did to Armin."

"What did I do?"

"Oh…let's see…kiss Nathaniel…look rather attached to some dude….and oh yeah, KISS NATHANIEL!"

I looked at the ground.  
"He kissed me…I...It didn't mean anything…."

"Tell Armin that."

"Where is he?"

"Guess."

I ran to the arcade and found Armin playing a shooting game. He looked pretty angry. I came up behind him.

"Armin?"

He kept shooting.

"Go away."

"No," I said quietly, "I need to talk to you."

"If you didn't like me than you should have just said so!"

"Didn't like you…Armin…you like me?"

"_No…I just said that for fun."_

"Armin…I..I think I like you too…"  
The game paused and he turned around.  
"Then explain Nathaniel, explain the park."

"I don't know what the park thing is about," I said slowly, "But…Nathaniel kissed me…and if you were there, you would have noticed it was one-sided…it didn't mean anything to me. I'm not saying that this means we should get together, but at least our feelings are out there."

Armin ran a hand through his hair.

"Too bad."

"Sorry Armin…"

Armin chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"This is the most I've heard you talk."  
I stuck out my tongue as a reply. I looked at him.

"You okay?"

"…yeah," he said quietly, "but…if you do change your mind…I'll be right here…"

After that rather awkward talk with Armin, I left. I didn't have anywhere in particular to go, so I decided I will to the beach. I headed to Tom's apartment and walked right in.

_"Oh! Ah! Oh yeah!"  
_My eyes widened and I tried not to vomit. I was, however, very relieved to not see Lilith around. _She's probably at the daycare…lucky her…_I debated if a swimsuit and supplies were worth listening to my brother and apparently, his girlfriend, showing _their love._

I shivered and quickly went to my bedroom.

"_Oh yeah!"_

I gagged and grabbed my beach bag. Well, it was a backpack, but…it has multiple uses. I quickly put my swimsuit on under my hoodie and put on sweat pants. Then, I grabbed my supplies, stuffed it in the backpack (I was planning on staying at the beach for a while so I had the backpack a bit full), left a note saying I was there and where I was going then ran out of there like a bat out of hell as I heard a thud from my brother's room.

"That…was…horrifying…"

I set my towel down on the soft sand of the beach. I wasn't that far from the water, but I was far enough that I didn't have to worry about getting wet. I was surprised that there weren't many people there though. I thought this would be the most crowded place, _apparently not._ I sighed and hesitantly, I took off the clothing that covered my swimsuit. I put the sweats and the hoodie in the backup. Looking down, I was a bit happy that I was mostly healed and was no longer in need of any bandages. I still had a few small bandages on though.

I laid myself down on the towel with the backup beside me. I took out my sketchbook and before the first drawing was complete, I was interrupted.

"I thought you said you could not come."  
I turned and almost screamed when I saw Lysander and Castiel. Both were wearing swimsuit trunks (Lysander's was black and he was also wearing a tan shirt, Castiel's was red with two black stripes on the side). I grabbed the hoodie and vain fully attempted covered me. Lysander raised an eyebrow. I scowled and so did Castiel.

"You said you couldn't swim with us," Lysander pointed out. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thought you meant swimming pool."  
Castiel scowled.  
"And here I was hoping I wouldn't see you."

I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

I sighed.

"Sorry…."

"It is perfectly fine," Lysander said politely, "we must take our leave. After all, we wouldn't want to interrupt your relaxing time at the beach."  
Castiel and Lysander left and I sighed in relief, _they didn't see._ I removed the sweats I was holding to my chest and body and put them in the backpack. I grabbed a water bottle from the pocket of the backpack along with my music player (well, my brother's, but he lets me use it and add my own music). I put the headphones in my ears, took a sip of water, lay down, closed my eyes, and for the first time…I relaxed.

**Alexy:**

I squinted at the horizon line.

"Hey, is that Sepi?"

Armin turned around.

"Uhh….I think so…"

I waved, but she didn't see me I guess. I smiled.  
"Come on."  
We both grabbed our bags- that had Armin's videogames and my beach ball along with our water guns. We both ran to Sepi and we got there, froze. My eyes went wide and so did Armin's.

"Woah."  
**Armin:**

I stood there starring at Sepi. She had a nice rack and body- but that's not what I was staring at even if she was in a black bikini. No, I was staring at the scars. The many _many_ scars. Scars covered her arms, but I know from what happened to my family that those particular scars (along with the many on her thighs) didn't come from any fight. Besides, what fight would end up with a scar that was the word 'freak' among other many other hateful words. I saw a small bandage on her back, but everything else was visible. She had a bruise on her left shoulder too. She was really beaten up, not just from her beating herself either…_How? Who did this?_

She hadn't noticed us yet at all. That was a good thing, so it gave a us a chance to see. I glanced at Alexy with concern and he looked at her with worry too. We slowly came up.

"Hey, Sepi."

She jumped and the ear buds fell out of her ears. Sepi's eyes widened and she quickly tried to cover herself.

"Sepi," I asked slowly as I knelt down, "What happened?"

She rubbed her arms. I sat down beside her and lifted her head with my hand so she could see me.  
"Sepi, don't do this to yourself."

"Why would you care anyway," she said quietly, looking away.

"Of course we care," Alexy said, "we may not always show it, but that's because we're…us…but we always care."  
I nodded.

"We do care, Sepi."

She still wouldn't look at me. I grabbed the sides of her head with my hands and we were face to face.  
"Listen to me, Sepi. We care, _I_ care. You are smart. You are beautiful. You are...you…and that is all you need to be, _yourself._ Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are fantastic the way you are."

"But if," she said quietly, "who I am isn't good enough?"  
"Trust me, it is."

"Oh! WHATS UP!"

I jumped away from Sepi in shock, _and to think I was __that__ close to kissing her…_Looking at who interrupted me, I recognized it as the guy who hugged Sepi under that tree. I gritted my teeth, with the guy was a little girl. Both were smiling and waving. The guy came over, and he looked about a year or two older than us. He smiled.  
"Sepi….you didn't tell me you had friends…"  
I saw that the guy got a weird look in his eyes and Sepi scoffed.  
"You didn't tell me you had a friend either…."

Tom sputtered and I don't know why. The little girl cheered.  
"Sepi! Sepi talk!"

Sepi smiled slightly. I looked at them confused. The guy patted Sepi on the head. He smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Sepi's older brother, Tom and this is Lilith our little sister, who is excited because we've been trying to get Sepi to talk for…oh I don't know…_a year."_

Sepi winced and Tom looked at Sepi with concern, his eyes sweeping her over. At first, I was angry, but then I realized that it was nothing like _that_. The guy was checking her wounds- the bandages, the scars...

"Well, we're headed back to the apartment," Tom said as he looked at Sepi, "You're welcome to hitch a ride with us- you're '_friends'_ can come too…"  
Sepi blushed and I laughed.

"If…if they want to…"

I smiled and Alexy and I clapped shoulders.  
"Of course we do!"

I looked at the apartment that apparently, Sepi is staying at currently with her older brother. I walked into her room and smiled.  
"YOU HAVE ZELDA!"  
She winced and Alexy face palmed.

"We're doomed…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Sepi:  
**I was a bit sad that it was time for school again. Though, I did have a good week or so with Armin and Alexy. We all played lots of video games- some at the apartment and some at their house. I was most sad about going back to live at my parents'. I wasn't happy at all. I haven't seen Nathaniel since he kissed me…_this is bound to be an interesting day…_

I slowly walked the halls, not really paying attention to anyone.

"SEPI!"

I turned and was tackled by Rosayala. She smiled.

"Guess what? Sweet Amoris is hosting their first ever talent show! Isn't that exciting?!"  
I shrugged and she sighed.  
"You're gonna have to talk to people again sometime…"

I shrugged and she groaned.  
"At least act excited! You could do something for it!"  
I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Or be tech crew, but act excited and spread the word!"  
She gave me a quick hug than left. _Who gave her sugar?_ She came back to me.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm having a sleepover tonight! You're invited!"

"School?"

"Oh, pish-posh! We don't _have_ to go to school tomorrow!"

She laughed and left. I shook my head at Rosa's rather hyper antics and kept on walking as school had yet to begin. I stopped at the student council room and sighed,_ maybe…we need to talk about it sometime…_

I opened the door.

**Nathaniel:**

The door opened and I was surprised that it was Sepi- I haven't seen her since I…since I kissed her…I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Sepi…I'm sorry…if I knew you had a boyfriend…I wouldn't have done that…I'm sorry…"

It hurt me to say that. It hurt to know that she was with someone because I was growing feelings for her. She looked at me confused.

"I…I don't have a boyfriend…"

"You were hugging someone under that tree…"

She smiled, and I was happy that she did. It always made me happy to see her smile. It was rare though, so I cherished it. She then chuckled.

"That was my brother…"

I chuckled nervously while I blushed.  
"Oh…"

I looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her dark purple hair looked so good on her, it was a nice change from all the blondes. Her eyes were so gorgeous, and I could see that they were filled with pain. So much pain that it made me hurt. She always had baggy clothes on, but anyone- even me- could tell she had a nice body, but was just hiding it. She had modesty- something that girls at this school didn't have. She was also sweet, nice…caring…

_Damn it…if that isn't enough to make me like her…we kissed….and now…now I like her even more…_I looked at Sepi and smiled faintly.

"Does this mean that we-"  
She held up her hand.

"Nathaniel…I'm sorry…but I can't have a relationship right now…"

I could tell she wanted to say more, but didn't. I looked at her closely and we were face to face. I couldn't help it…I kissed her again, softly.

"I'll wait…"

**Sepi:  
**_Damn it…what do I do? What do I do? What can I say? 'I'm sorry Nathaniel, I do like you, but I like Armin too, but I can't chose and I can't get in a relationship anyway because my life is fucked up….and because of what happened to me I can't trust anyone like that and that's why I ran….yeah right….it doesn't matter anyway…I could never have a good relationship. _

_"_I don't deserve you…I don't deserve love." I muttered. He looked at me shocked and my eyes widened, _did I say that aloud? _Nathaniel hugged me tightly.

"Don't you dare say that_. _You deserve everything. You deserve to love, and to be happy. Don't you dare say otherwise."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"No one has ever said that before…"

I embraced his hug and I felt him hug me tighter. Then, the bell rang. Nathaniel let me go, but held onto my shoulders.

"You okay?"

I nodded and he smiled.

The bell signaling the end of school rung and I sighed. All throughout the school day, I heard the girls talking about Rosa's sleepover, Amber complaining she wasn't invited, and many other things…._Gees…I hate gossip._ Apparently, there was a rumor going around that I had sex with Nathaniel. I froze as I was flooded with flashbacks again- _'YOU WHORE!' 'I can't believe you did that!' 'How dare you!' 'You slut!' 'You're so dirty!' 'You'd fuck anyone!'_

I was shook out of my thoughts by Nathaniel.

"You okay?"

I shook my head.  
"I'm fine."

Nathaniel looked at me dubiously,

"Sepi…if you need to talk-"  
"I'm fine," I snapped. I then sighed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"I know, it's okay."

"So," I said quietly and slowly, "I heard that there's a talent show…"

He smiled.  
"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow, "do you want to join it?"

I crinkled my nose and he laughed.  
"I didn't think so, but we are in need of tech crew?"

"We?"

"Student Council is putting it together with the help of volunteering students…basically, if you help you can join the talent show, so…tech crew?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
He smiled slightly and I did too, then I left. I walked out to the courtyard and stopped,_ where to go? I cant go home…I cant go to Rosa's sleepover- after all I don't have anything and if my parents found out…_ I shuddered.

"SEPI!"  
I turned and saw Armin and Alexy. I smiled, _I'll just stay with them._

"We're headed to the mall," Alexy babbled, "wanna join?"

I titled my head,_ well I do still have money left over from what Tom gave me for Spring Break._ I nodded a 'yes' and Alexy cheered.  
***

I laughed as Alexy just kept piling clothes on top of Armin and me. Though, I wasn't the one that fell over from the weight. Armin was looking at the video games nearby. "So, Sepi you live in a big house, do you have a butler?"

I looked at him, _where did that come from?_ Then I saw the anime he was looking at. I smiled.

"At our old house we did."

He looked at me.

"What was his name?"  
"Sebastian."

Armin dropped _Kuroshitsuji_ to the floor and his jaw was opened. Then, we both cracked up in laughter. Alexy shook his head.

"Anime geeks."

"We prefer Otaku," I pointed out. Alexy rolled his eyes while Armin and I had another laughing fit. Alexy looked at me curiously.

"So, Sepi, I heard Rosa's having a sleepover, aren't you going?"  
I shook my head, 'no.' Alexy smiled and I shivered at the look her had.  
"Well, in that case, would you like to help us with a little prank?"

I bit my lip, _what in the world is he thinking about?_

**Third Person:**

Meanwhile, Rosa was having a fun time. Everyone was there- expect Sepi. Of course, this saddened Rosa, but she understands. Well, just a bit. It was night time, thankfully. Currently, they were having a horror movie marathon. Violet was hiding under the covers, peaking out ever so slightly, with Melody beside her. Melody had wide eyes, and looked horrified. Iris was clenching hands with Melody and Kim was smiling like a lunatic. Rosa wasn't scared, she was used to scary movies. Then, there was a slight taping at the window.

"What," Iris gulped, "what was that?"  
"You're being silly," Melody muttered, but slightly scared herself. There was a moan. The girls started to get freaked out, huddling together in the middle of the room, scattering the empty pop cans and bowls of popcorn. The movie played and the music from it wasn't helping their situation.

Rosa gulped, _Cassie maybe? Castiel likes playing pranks…but did he even know about the sleepover?_ _It won't be Leigh or Lys-baby that's for sure…_The girls were shivering in terror as the horror music from the movie feeding their nerves. The moans and noises from the window weren't helping it either. Then, there was a sing-song voice.

"_Ring around the rosy…this evil thing, it knows me…."_

Then a face was seen through the window. It was a figure in white, but the face was pale, the hair was dark and covered with what looked like blood. It had red eyes and it was grinning like _Cheshire. _The girls screamed.

Below the window, Alexy, Armin, and Sepi were chuckling. They moved the puppet around, and Sepi played the recording. Then, they heard the screaming. They cracked up in laughter. The window suddenly opened and Rosa poked her head out.

"YOU GUYS," she screeched, "YOU SCARED US TO DEATH!"  
Alexy chuckled nervously.

"Opps? Is this _your _house?


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I don't own the song Tears Fall by BarlowGirl. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8:**

**Sepi:**

I chuckled again, remembering the other night. It was _very_ funny. Though, what wasn't funny was going home _late_ that night. _After curfew…again…_ I winced and rubbed my arms. It had hurt. I sighed and walked into the council room. Nathaniel was moving around, looking a bit rushed. Sepi raised an eyebrow. Nathaniel groaned.

"Sorry Sepi, this talent show has me pretty busy…"

He stopped to look at me.

"So, you are doing tech crew, right?"

I nodded and he smiled.  
"Good, we needed more people. So far we only have Kim and Kentin. Though, I think one of them is also in the talent show- or signed up anyway. We needed help with decorations too, do you mind-"  
I shook my head and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks. You will need to talk to Jade and Violet."  
I nodded and walked out, leaving Nathaniel to do…whatever it is he was doing…_now…who's Jade? _I wondered around the school, until I bumped into Alexy.

"Sepi," he said as he laughed, "that sure was fun last night, right!?"  
I blushed as I saw a few people turning to give us _looks._ He looked confused and then shook his head.

"Uhh…Oops…that's not what I meant. So…the talent show? You doing anything?"  
"Tech crew. You," I asked quietly. Somehow, no matter how much I talk, I still am not used to my voice. I still talk to myself when I am alone, but not near people. I went almost a year without talking to people…_guess it will take a bit of time for my voice to get used to speaking again…_I didn't care if it was unhealthy to not speak for that long time. I just…after what happened…and after….after all those things that were said…_my voice isn't worth hearing…but…with friends like Armin, Nathaniel, and Alexy….maybe it is worth hearing…maybe for once…I can be heard…_

I shook my head slightly. It wasn't right to think those bad things were the past. I can't change the past. But I can work on getting over it now, and in the future. _A bad past can be a bright future. _ I was shaken out of my thoughts by Alexy speaking.

"I'm not doing anything for the talent show…though I'm thankful that it's not a real school day with work and stuff since everyone's helping out…. But Armin may be in it though," he shrugged, "poor idiot…"

"What?"

"He is playing an instrument…"

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed.  
"The idiot can't play an actual instrument…_Rock Band _on the other hand…."

My mouth formed an '_oh'_ in understanding. I chuckled.  
"Well, it's his decision."  
Alexy waved his hand.

"Details, details."

Armin came up behind him and waved at me.  
"Sepi! What's up?"

I shrugged. Alexy looked between the two of us knowingly, but knowing what I'll never know.

"Well, I'm going_….have fun!"_

He winked and then left.

**Armin:**

_This is it…I'm gonna do it…I'm gonna ask her out…._ Good thing we were alone otherwise I would be a heck more nervous. I smiled at Sepi.

"So, Sepi," I said confidently as I put my hand up against the locker to lean on it. _Play it cool….play it cool…you are a stud, you are a stud, you are a stud…_

"Are you- whoa!"

I slipped on the slick lockers and fell. I looked up, blushing, _smooth as sand paper…way to blow it._ Sepi looked at me and laughed. I smiled, _well, I made her laugh. That's a plus. _ Sepi held out her hand, which I accepted sheepishly.

Sepi's eyes widened as I stood up.

"I…I have to go…"  
I looked at her sadly and she shook her head.  
"Nathaniel….I have to go…"

I looked at her heartbroken, but she didn't see as she was already leaving towards the courtyard. _Nathaniel? What about him? Why is she running towards him? What does he have that I don't? At least I can make her smile and laugh….she's so gorgeous… _

**Sepi:**

I hated running out on Armin like that. But I saw Nathaniel go to the courtyard and I still needed to ask him who Jade was so I could talk about the decorations for the talent show. I followed him out. I tapped his shoulder and he turned.  
"Sepi? What do you need?"

He smiled and I sighed.  
"….Where is Kim and Jade?"  
Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kim is usually in the gym and Jade's is always in the garden. He's not a student, _technically, _ but we need all the help we can get with the decorating."  
I nodded and headed towards the gym entrance. I walked and was surprised to see nothing, _wasn't the talent show going to be in the gym? _I sighed, not seeing anyone, not even Kim. _This sucks._ I spun on my heel to turn around and….ran right into someone…_I have got to stop doing this…seriously…_

Castiel and Lysander raised an eyebrow.  
"Making a habit of running into people," Castiel asked sarcastically. I scowled.

"Making a habit of no manners," I retorted and he scoffed. Lysander sighed.  
"Sepi, I see you're talking more often now."

I tensed and he continued,

"Nevertheless, do you plan on doing anything for the talent show?"

"Tech crew. You?"

"We're the judges," Lysander said, "along with Nathaniel."

"Judges?"

"Yeah," Castiel scowled, "apparently after the show, you can get trophies and shit-"  
Lysander crinkled his nose at the curse word, but Castiel continued,

"-If you do well, and to do well…you have to impress the judges so you get the highest score."  
I nodded.

"I…I have to go now, sorry," I muttered as I pushed my way past them. I needed to get to the garden. I wonder, _who is the Jade chic? I mean, she isn't a student according to Nathaniel, so why would she hang around the school, the garden no less._

"Opps, sorry," I muttered as I tripped and ran into someone. They laughed and I got a good look at them. They had green hair, a hat, and…he was _very_ green. He reminded me of a gardener from his clothes. He took off a glove.

"It's fine," he said cheerfully, "I'm Jade and you must be Sepi? Nathaniel said to expect you since you're going to help with decorations."  
I blushed slightly and he laughed. He handed me a pot that had a beautiful flower in it.

"Come on, these need to get to the auditorium for the talent show…"

"You mean the gym?"

He gave me a weird look.

"The auditorium isn't the gym…they're the big buildings that have a stage…"

I blinked.

"We have one of those?"

We walked into the large building. I looked around. There was a large stage, and even larger audience. I saw that Iris, Melody, and Kentin were on the stage coloring _something._ I spotted Kim in the pit under some table that had a bunch of tech on it. I followed Jade to the stage and set the flowers down. I waved slightly at them all, then headed to Kim. I poked her shoulder and she looked.

"Oh, hey Sepi. You're tech crew too?"

I nodded. She looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"Do you know anything about technology?"

I shrugged.  
"A bit, but…I'm really good at changing CDs and switching music..."

I smiled sheepishly.

By the end of the school day, the place was ready for the talent show on Friday (which was tomorrow). I smiled at the work we did. Everyone had left already, but…I didn't want to go…I sighed and sat down on the edge of the stage. Lately, things have gotten… weird…and frankly, it was stressful. I looked down at my bandaged arms. _At least my lil' sis is safe with Tom._ I bit my lip, remembering when she was born. I had to talk my mother out of abortion. I didn't like abortion, and I know that I would be bringing Lily into a house filled with hate, but that's better than not living at all. I hated abortion…

I looked off to the piano that was on stage…_music is pretty calming…and I do know how to play…_

I went over stiffly and sat down on the piano's bench. I know how to play…and I am a bit guilty of writing a _few_ songs….but…right now…I think I will play one of my songs, remembering my lil' sis as I played…

**Armin:**

I groaned as Alexy dragged met to the auditorium.

"Come on, aren't you curious to see what they did," Alexy pointed out. I stuck out my tongue, but before I could say anything we heard something…it was singing…and it sounded like there was a piano too. We both shared a look and decided to check it out. I opened the doors and my eyes widened. Alexy's jaw dropped and so did mine. It was Sepi. She was sitting at the piano on the stage and playing. We were lucky and she had just started to sing,

"_I have had the same dream, many times, it haunts my mind._

_It starts with a life, but it ends, every time. _

_Oh, so many faces that this world will never see._

_A reason for your life, but your heart will never beat._

_May the tears, fall down. _

_Let them soften this ground._

_May our hearts be found. _

_God forgive us now."_

My eyes got even bigger, her voice…it was…it was _beautiful._

"_What have we lost because we chose? _

_We'll never know._

_And loving you is better than feeling alone._

_And all our claims to freedom have become these heavy chains._

_And in the name of rights, we keep filling nameless graves."_

I wonder what she's singing about…it sounds like…_is she singing about abortion?_

_"Let the tears….fall down. _

_Let them soften this ground._

_Let our hearts be found._

_God forgive us now. _

_Ohhhh…"_

She stopped singing and played a few more notes, then quit. I started clapping and Alexy started to whistle. She jumped and looked at us, horrified. I smiled.

"Sepi, you have _got_ to join the talent show..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Sepi:**

I didn't care how many times that Armin and Alexy gave me the puppy dog eyes. I refuse to sign up for the talent show. I have reasons though….

_"You're worthless! Your voice is painful to hear! Do you even realize how bad of a singer you are?!"_

_"You shut up with that singing," she said as she rolled her eyes. I looked at her painfully. She didn't care and she continued, "like, oh my gosh, your voice is like so terrible."_

I wasn't that good of a singer. I wasn't. The bruises on my body from them proved that I wasn't. I don't know why Armin insists that I have, but…it's not true. I am bad. I bit my lip and continued to the auditorium. I needed to do some last minute preparations to the tech. Hopefully, no one will be there. _I don't know how long I stay like this. Stay strong and not….not cry._ I bit my lip.

**Nathaniel:**

I was getting really stressed out. First, all the stuff that happened with Sepi was still on my mind- after all I did _kiss_ her…and _really_ liked it. _Did she like it to?_ I shook my head, got to focus. I have a whole talent show to help with _and _judge. I sighed as I ran back and forth between the stage and the judging table. I saw Sepi enter, she was the first one to get here. _Apparently it's a bit early for the others to get here to help. At least I have __someone__ to help this early. _After all, we needed to get this done before school since the talent show is being held during school hours. I smiled at Sepi.

"Hey, Sepi."

She jumped and I think I scared her. _Oops. _I walked over.

"Thank goodness you're here. I don't think I could handle-"  
I looked at her. She looked even worse than before.

"Sepi," I said sincerely, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and started to tear up. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder.  
"Shush…it's okay Sepi. It's okay. I'm here."

She kept crying into my shoulder and it broke my heart to hear her cry. I kept hugging her until she let go.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. I sighed sadly.

"Sepi, I may not know what happened or why you act this way. I may not know why you're crying, but…I do care Sepi."

She looked down.  
"No you don't….no one does."  
I lifted her chin with my hand.

"I do Sepi. You may not believe me, but I do."

**Sepi (later):**

I felt a bit torn as I looked over at Nathaniel. I was still a bit embarrassed about what happened. I didn't mean t break down like that. It makes me frustrated when I do that, when I show _weakness. _I hated to do that. I also hated that I was torn. I couldn't figure out my own feelings. I know I feel _something_ towards Nathaniel, but I feel towards Armin too. I just…_I don't know…_

I shook my head and then smiled. Nathaniel was nearby and we were still doing last minute preparations. Nathaniel was doing something with the list while I was going over the sound checks.

"Sepi?"

I looked at him. He looked at the list then back at me.

"I- never mind."

He seemed a bit embarrassed. I shrugged, _ah well._ I headed back stage to make sure the curtains would be able to fall and rise correctly. I made my way up the crow's nest.

"Sepi? What are you doing?"

"Curtain check."

He nodded and I titled my head. He looked _shorter_ since I was up high. I leaned over the side of the crow's nest slightly and swayed. _Shit._ I gulped as I fell over the side,

"Look out," I tried to call, but it wasn't that loud. Nathaniel looked at me with wide eyes. I clenched my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact that…_didn't come…?_

**Nathaniel:**

I quickly ran over and Sepi landed on me with a thud. Well, that didn't go _quite _as planned since I was trying to catch her. However, her landing on me works fine too. I looked at her in my arms. She still had her eyes clenched.

"Sepi, it's okay. I got you."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled.

"You're safe."

She blushed and I carefully sat her down.  
"So, you think we're ready?"

She titled her head and I chuckled.  
"You know, for the talent show?"

She blushed.  
"Yeah."

I hated my spot next to Castiel. We were both judges, but why did I get the seat in the middle? Between him and Lysander. I looked at the stage. It looked nice. The dark red curtains were off to the side. The background was pure black with a few 'stars' here and there. There were two flower pots on each side of the stage and a few flowers at the front. There was a piano off to the side, along with a guitar, chair, and other things. Beside me, Lysander sighed.  
"Nathaniel," he whispered, "would you like to trade spots?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, then looked at him.  
"_Please,"_ I managed to get out. Lysander and I then switched places quickly. Luckily, the talent show didn't begin yet. Rosayala walked out on stage.

"Attention every one!"

The audience quieted down. I saw that people's parents, families, and siblings were also here in the audience. Luckily, mine wasn't. Rosa smiled brightly.

"The Sweet Amoris Talent Show is about to begin! First of all, the judges of tonight are Nathaniel Hall, Castiel Skull, and Lysander Wright. They'll be judging the events, and for tech crew we have Kim Athena and Sepi Lavender." Rosa chuckle then continued, "First up is," she glanced at the clipboard in her hand, "Armin Butcher playing….rock band?"

Rosa looked a bit confused and I saw Sepi in the pit. She was sighing and shaking her head, muttering something about an idiot. _Wonder what that is about? _Nevertheless, Armin came out, holding a fake guitar. I sighed, _this will be a __long__ day._

**Third Person:**

Amber and her friends sat backstage. She chuckled.  
"Just wait and see."

Charlotte pursed her lips.  
"Just what did you do?"

"That Sepi freak keeps messing me up…so…I signed her up for the talent show. That weirdo has no talent, she'll look like a fool!"

The three girls laughed.

**Sepi:**

Why did I have the oddest feeling that something was going to go wrong? I shook my head. Armin was already off stage. Some girl did a song and some girl played the guitar, a _real _guitar. They weren't that bad, but they weren't necessarily _good_ either. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Amber come on stage with her 'lackeys.' All three of them were dressed _slutty._ They had black booty shorts that barely covered their butts, and gold bandeau bras as tops. They had high silver pumps. _Who the heck color coordinated these outfits?_ I saw Rosa in the background scowling at the terrible outfits, and I saw Nathaniel at the judge table pinching the bridge of his nose. Kim and I shared a look, '_if these are their outfits…what's their music?'_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed the CD labeled 'Amber.' I held my breath, put it in, and hit play.

My eyes widened. It was…_the Pussy song._

_"Shoot your pussy like this. Don't stop, don't miss._

_My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack…"_

I could feel my eyes burning at Amber's little 'dance.' I saw Kim gagging. They were dancing rather _sexually._ I saw some twelve year old boys in the audience get nose bleeds and parents try (and fail) to cover their eyes. It was rather funny. When the dance was done, _thank God,_ Rosa came back on the stage. She looked _dishelmed._

"Well…wasn't that…_interesting…_and on behalf of Sweet Amoris, I would like to say Sorry and we didn't have a rehearsal as we wanted to be just as surprised as you all with the talents…however now we wish we had at pratices…"

I heard a few parents chuckle lightly. Rosa looked at the clipboard and her eyes widened.

"Next up is _ Sepi Lavender!"_

I dropped the tech I was holding. Kim looked at me shocked.

"Girl, you didn't tell me you signed up."

I blinked.

"I didn't even know I was signed up."

Kim shook her head.

"This has Amber written all over it, I swear that bitch is-"

"Sepi Lavender!"

I looked up and Rosa was motioning me to come on stage. I gulped.

"You could back out," Kim pointed out gently.

I looked backstage and saw Amber giggling. I clenched my fists.  
"No, I'll do this."

I walked up there confidently as I could manage. The question was, what should I do? I looked at the piano, _perfect._

**Castiel:**

The last person I thought that would sign up would be Sepi. I thought she said she wasn't doing the stupid talent show? Maybe she wanted to keep it secret. Either way, she didn't seem prepared. She got up on stage, her hoodie hiding her face. Rosa left the stage and Sepi looked at everyone in the audience. She grabbed the microphone stand and moved it to the piano. I didn't know she played…

She removed the hood from her head, and her dark purple hair fell down, framing her face. She looked nicer now that people could see her face. She started to play the piano. She was pretty good. I saw Nathaniel and Lysander also had wide eyes. I mean, come on. It's not _that _impressive.

_"*Why do they leave me all by myself? _

_Why do use me and bring me down?_

_Why do they hurt me?_

_Why do they leave me?_

_Why doesn't anybody stick around?"_

I take that back. She was _impressive._ I thought that her regular voice sounded smooth and pleasant, but _man_ her singing voice is…_Damn…it's really good. _I hate to say it, but Sepi's better than Lysander at singing. She sounded so…sad though too…She sang with passion.

_"Why doesn't anyone stay here?_

_ Why do they leave me?_

_Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?_

_Small, unsure, beautiful, breakable…"_

The song was pretty too. I wonder if she wrote it herself. The way she sang it with passion suggested it.

_"If I sit waiting to be wanted, something good will pass me by._

_Many people look through the windows, but solemn to they ever look in my eyes._

_Why doesn't anyone stay here?_

_Why do they leave me?  
Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?_

_Fragile, helpless, unwanted, breakable."_

She stopped singing for a minute or so, just playing the piano. That's okay though. She was a good piano player. I saw that the audience was wanting to hear her sing more though. She really did have that type of voice- you just wanted to hear it.

_"They can't tell I'm light and sweet. _

_They can't tell I'm like a porcelain doll._

_Beautiful, and demure,_

_But played with one too many times. _

_Why am I not numb to this?_

_Why I can't all let it out outside my mind?_

_Don't let me sit here, collecting dust,_

_But please be careful,_

_Please be kind."_

I wasn't sure, but was there a second meaning to this song? I mean, I'm not exactly the deepest guy out there but- I could tell she means what she is singing. I mean, she sings so passionately, but sadly.

_"Why doesn't anybody stay here?_

_Why do they leave me?_

_Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?_

_Lost, alone, unsure, kind, demure, _

_Small, fragile, helpless,_

_Breakable._

_Oh, _

_So breakable."_

She played the piano for a few more seconds, then stopped. The audience clapped. I saw her blush, put her hood up, and then head back down to the pit. Rosa came back up on the stage, clapping and smiling.

"Well, that brings the talent show to an almost close. We just have to look at the tally's, the judges, and we'll be back shortly with the winners!"

Damn.

**Sepi:**

I watched from the pit as Rosayla called out all the talent show contestants. I looked at Kim. She smiled.

"You go on up there girl," she whispered as my name was called, "I'll take care of the music."

I nodded and as I began to walk up I heard the ending music playing. It was something called _The Final Countdown. _I stood up on stage beside Armin- who kept smiling like an idiot. I kept my face hidden as Rosa called out the winners.

"Third place," Rosa said, "Armin Butcher."

Rosa looked confused and Armin cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!"

I smiled faintly at his childhood antics. He was so…kid-like sometimes. It wasn't that much of a surprise that he got third place. He was kind of good at rock band and frankly- the challengers weren't exactly…_challenging. _I bit back my laugh.

"Second place," Rosa said into the microphone, "Iris Gina."

Rosa smiled and Iris shyly picked up the second place trophy from Rosa. She was pretty good, I'd admit. She was good at playing guitar, nothing _extrodinary,_ but she had a lot of potential.

"The two runner ups are," Rosa crinkled her nose, "Amber with Lee and Charlotte-"

Amber and her lackeys went up, strutting like a peacock.

"and Sepi Lavender."

Rosa smiled and I felt my jaw drop. I wasn't supposed to win. I can't win. I'm nothing special. Nevertheless, I went up.

"And the winner is…SEPI LAVENDER!"

I saw everyone clapping and cheering. I smiled faintly as I grabbed the first place trophy. For once, I won something. That's…_new._

Later, I stood by Rosayla. I was talking to her about where the best hair dye could be bought- as I needed to dye my hair again. Castiel came up to us along with Lysander and Nathaniel.

"I don't recall us having any runner ups," Nathaniel said.

I looked at Rosa, who laughed.

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance to put Amber in her place- sorry Nathaniel."

I laughed.

**Author note: ****_I do not own nor claim the song Porcelain Doll by Megan McCauley_****. ****_I do not own nor claim The Final Countdown._**

**~CWA**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Sepi:**

It's been a whole week since the talent show. A whole week of hiding the fact I won from Tom. I didn't want him to know. Knowing my brother, if he found out then he would throw a party. I sighed and headed into school. I felt weird though. With every step I took, I felt like I was being watched. I felt that way since I left Tom's apartment yesterday to go home so I could come to school today. I felt _stalked._ I shivered and quickly went into the student council room. It was a good thing I got here early.

"Hey Sepi."

I jumped and Nathaniel chuckled.  
"A bit jumpy?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Look, Sepi, I wanted to ask you something-"

**Armin:  
**I paced the courtyard. Alexy groaned.  
"Dude, just ask her out!"

"I can't," I snapped back, "she'll say no. She'll not like me like that. Besides, she already kissed Nathaniel. She probably likes him! Not me!"

"So," Alexy said, "what if she does? She could also like you, you know. She could like you and you could missing out."

I groaned.

"But-"

"No buts, dude. You are asking her out or I will do it for you!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Excuse me."

I turned around. Standing there was a girl. She was my age. She had pale skin and blonde hair that was streaked with pink. Her bright green eyes were outlined thinly with black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, sneakers, and a pink shirt that had ruffled sleeves. She looked…_preppy._

"I'm Veronica. I heard that Sepi goes here and-"  
"You know Sepi?"

She smiled brightly.

"So you do know her! She was my best friend and I've been looking for her. Have you seen her?"  
I looked at this girl. She seemed so _fake _and seemed _off_ somehow. Though, she was extremely preppy and I couldn't picture someone like Sepi being friends with someone so _cheery._ I shook my head.

"Nope, haven't seen her."

The girl narrowed her eyes and she seemed frightening for a second. Then, she smiled.

"Oh, okay! I'll just look somewhere else then! Any suggestions?"

"Uhh the council room maybe?"

"Okie dokie!"

**Sepi:**

I left to the courtyard. I thought I saw V- no…_there is no way she's here. She can't be here._ I shook my head. I need to clear my thoughts. Nathaniel asked me out on a date, but I said no, or rather I said that I couldn't date anyone right now. Similar to what I've said before. He said, of course, that he'll wait.

"Hey Sepi!"  
I looked and saw Armin and Alexy. I went over to them. Armin smiled. Alexy smirked.

"Armin wanted to ask you something!"  
Armin blushed and hit his twin lightly on the arm. He coughed.  
"I- uh well…- uhh….I wanted to- that is-"

Alexy laughed.  
"He wants to ask you out!"

I blushed.  
"Sorry, Armin," I said quietly, "But I can't date right now. I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you, but I can't-"  
He held up his hand (the one that wasn't holding the game controller),  
"I understand. Oh, and a chick was looking for you."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who?"  
"Some preppy girl in pink named Veronica."

I froze.

**Armin:**

I looked at Sepi confused. The second I said Veronica, Sepi shut down. She just stood there frozen.

"No…," she whispered.

She looked…_scared._  
"Sepi," I said concerned, "are you okay? Veronica said she was your best friend so-"

"No."

I looked at her shocked. Sepi looked at me with glared eyes.  
"How could you!"

I recoiled then got angry.  
"How could I what! What'd I do!"

I saw Alexy back away slightly. Sepi and I were face to face.

"How could you tell her that I was here!"

"She said she was your best friend!"

"SHE WAS! Was, Armin. WAS! She couldn't be my best friend not after-"

Sepi recoiled back with her head turned. I saw tears in her eyes. I touched her arm slightly."  
"After…after what Sepi? What happened?"

"Nothing."

She pulled her arm away and quickly left. I looked at Alexy and groaned in frustration.  
"Ah, she's so _difficult_ sometimes!"

Alexy smirked.  
"She's stubborn, but ah, dude, so are you."  
I glared at him an Alexy laughed.

"Well, it's true! No wonder you two clash- you're both stubborn and secretive!"

"I am not secretive," I said rolling my eyes.

Alexy looked at me,

"She doesn't know everything about you, does she?"  
"Well, no but-"  
"So why should she tell you everything about her?"

I sighed and looked at my brother half-heartily.

"You know what Alexy? Sometimes you can be wise."

Alexy crinkled his nose and I chuckled. I sighed then,

"But Sepi…she looked…she looked _scared_ when I mention Veronica."

Alexy sighed.

"I know, dude. I know."

**Sepi:**

She can't be here. She can't be. Everything was going so well. Why was she here? Didn't she have anything better to do than to torment me? I saw Nathaniel.

"Hey Sepi-"

I ignored him as I saw Veronica was near him. I looked at them both scared, with wide eyes. Veronica smiled.

"Hey Sepi."

I tensed. _Calm down…she can't do anything…Nathaniel is here…Nathaniel will protect me…right?_ I still didn't move. Veronica and Nathaniel stood in front of me. Nathaniel smiled.

"Sepi, you know Veronica? She said she was your best friend."

I nodded stiffly. Veronica looked me over, I could feel her eyes undressing me- _again._ _No…not again…please…_

"Hey Sepi, I have something I want to show you," Veronica said preppily, "come on!"

**Nathaniel:**

Veronica was a bit _off_ somehow. I couldn't quite place it. She was just so preppy and Sepi was _a bit dark._ It was hard to see the two of them as best friends. Especially with the way Sepi was acting. She was tense and stiff. She seemed almost scared.

Veronica grabbed Sepi's wrist to drag her away.

"It's okay," I called out with a fake smile, not shaking off the feeling that something was wrong, "you have fun!"

It wasn't until I saw Sepi's wide frightened eyes and Veronica's smile that I realized that I made a mistake. Veronica had almost a _predatory lust_ in her eyes.

"Oh, we _will_ have _lots_ of fun."

I gulped.

**Armin:**

I saw that Veronica chick dragging off Sepi. Sepi was a bit unmoving, she was like a ragdoll. I tried to smile.

"Hey!"

Veronica turned around, turning Sepi with her. Sepi was impassive, not showing any emotion. Veronica was smiling, but I saw annoyance in her eyes.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. I looked at them carefully. I saw Alexy doing the same.

"What's up," I asked.

Veronica sighed.

"Well, I am going to go show Sepi something-"

"Uh," Alexy said a bit miffed, "he was asking Sepi."

Sepi looked up suddenly. She looked at me with wide eyes. Veronica scowled, then smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that Sepi _talked."_

There was a threat there somewhere, I was sure of it. The way Veronica was looking at Sepi- it wasn't friendly. My eyes widened.

"Umm…never mind…"

I said off-put. Veronica smiled and started to drag off Sepi.

"Well, I have to go show Sepi something! Bye!"

"Have fun," I called out uncertainly.

Veronica looked back with a _predatory lust_ in her eyes, then continued on. I gulped.  
"Alexy, something here is very _wrong. _Can't you feel it?"

"Yeah…all with that Veronica chick- and it's not just her fashion sense either. I mean, come on, blue sneakers with that shade of pink-"

I tuned my brother's rant out. That wasn't what I was talking about.

"No Alexy," I said rolling my eyes and setting down my game controller, "I mean, there's something _really_ wrong here and…I'm gonna find out what. Come on!"

I dragged Alexy behind me.

**Sepi:**

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Veronica dragged me off, off of school grounds, where I could've been safe. Veronica pushed me down. We were in a park, an _empty, isolated_ park. A park where no one would hear my screams. Veronica looked at me with an evil glint that I _remembered. _I braced myself as she took off my hoodie. I tried to fit back- but she slapped me, _hard._

"Come on now. I came all this way! You just have such an _addictive_ taste…I had to come back and get it again…"

I shivered against the cold. It wasn't supposed to be cold. It was almost summer….But right now…it felt like the coldest winter.

**Armin:**

I followed Veronica and Sepi. Alexy didn't come, well, he was, but then he saw this shirt and got distracted. So now I was alone.

"Damn," I muttered, "I lost them."

I followed them to this street near the park. I was surprised to see the park empty, but then I remembered that it was school during school hours. I heard a scream and my eyes widened.

"Sepi," I screamed, "SEPI!"  
I ran to the park where the scream came from. I don't know if it was Sepi, but something in my gut, in my _heart_ ached. I know it was her that screamed. What did Veronica do to her? I wondered around the park. I couldn't find her.

**Sepi:**

I laid in the grassy trench. My clothes were scattered. I felt numb,_ again._ I gathered my clothes. My tears were already dried out. I couldn't cry. Though, I wanted to. I wanted to cry and just let it all out. I felt so…_abused…._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Nathaniel:**

I paced the council room worriedly. I haven't seen Sepi in _days._ I was getting a bit worried. It didn't help that I think that Veronica girl has something to do with it. She seemed so _off_ and it was obvious that Sepi wasn't _thrilled_ to see her. I mean, what if…what if something happened to her? What if it's my entire fault? Why didn't I listen to my gut, to my _heart?_

I sighed. Where was Sepi? Was she even okay? Maybe I could go to her house, but that means that I would have to look in her file to get her address? Or I could ask Armin or someone if they know where she lives? Yeah, I will do that.

**Armin:**

I paced the courtyard, _where is Sepi?_

"Dude, chill," Alexy said.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I can't chill! I just so happy to hear a scream and now, BOOM! Sepi is gone! I'm…I'm _worried."_

"Worried, you, never."  
I turned and saw Castiel with Lysander. We still hated each other- but through Sepi we tolerated each other. Lys was cool- for the most part. Lysander looked at me curiously.

"What is it that you are worried about?"  
I looked at them sadly,  
"Sepi's missing."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
"She's only been gone a week."  
"-I checked her house, she wasn't there. Her parents weren't exactly _helpful,_ but they haven't seen her either."

"That can cause worry," Lysander agreed. I sighed,

"But I saw her! I saw her and I heard her scream! But when I looked- zip! She was gone! I haven't seen her since!"

Castiel and Lysander looked mildly concerned, Lysander more so. Lysander gave Castiel a look and he groaned.  
"Fine. I'll…I'll look around, okay? But don't get the wrong idea," he snarled, "I still hate you and I am _not _a helpful guy. Don't expect this often."  
I smiled faintly.

"Didn't plan to."

Castiel an Lysander left only for Nathaniel to show up.

"Armin, have you seen Sepi?"

I shook my head,

"No."

Nathaniel seemed torn about something but finally he sighed,

"Do…Do you know where she lives?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could tell me? I plan on visiting her-"  
"Don't. I already tried. She's not home. No one knows where she is."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose,

"When did you last see her?"  
I shifted,

"A few days ago but…I heard her scream! I heard her scream but when I looked, she was gone! What if she was kidnapped and I was the only one that could've helped!"

I was going into hysterics. My breathing quickened. Nathaniel shook his head,

"Why haven't her parents reported her missing? They must know where she is."

I nodded in understanding. _Her big brother…_he might know where Sepi was. Nathaniel left, thankfully. I looked at Alexy,

"Do you remember her older brother, Tommy or something?"  
"Yeah."  
"He might know where she is."  
"But we don't know where he is either."  
I sighed in frustration. Finally, I saw a glimpse of dark purple hair.

"Sepi," I called out. They were on the other side of the street- nowhere near the school. She ignored me though. I deflated.

"She…she ignored me…"

"Cheer up," Alexy said, "She probably didn't hear you!"  
"Yeah," I said slowly, but I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

**Sepi:**

I wondered around town aimlessly. I didn't feel like going to school. I didn't feel like doing anything actually. I heard Armin calling my name, but I ignored him. The last thing I wanted was to be around people. I rubbed the fresh cuts under my sleeves. I promised myself- and others- that I would stop but…after what happened… I shook my head. I haven't been home in days. I stayed at Tom's for a short time, but he told me to get out. Not get out in a bad way- just get out as in 'go socialize.' I didn't want to socialize though. I was too…_out of it._

I couldn't go to the park after _that _happened. I couldn't go to the mall- no money. I couldn't go home for obvious reasons. I couldn't go to school. I couldn't go anywhere.

**Later:**

It was night by now. I heard screams and cheers. I walked towards them to find a…party. _Who has a party in the middle of the week? No,_ I shook my head, _never mind. It's Sunday…I forgot. Still…there is school tomorrow… _The party was huge- taking place in a house bigger than my parents. People were _everywhere_, with beer cans of all kinds in their hands. I looked at it curiously, _maybe…_

I went to the a party. No one there really questioned who I was or what I was doing there- everyone was drunk. _Drunk…beer…_something that made my dad drunk and hit me. Something that made mom drunk and let him. Something that made people do weird thing. The thing that numbs everything. I grabbed a can of beer. _To numbess,_ I cheered to myself.

**Nathaniel:  
**I drove around town aimlessly. I wanted to find Sepi- no, I needed to find Sepi. She could be hurt. I heard screams. I drove by to see a giant house party with _beer cans _everywhere. I sighed and then I did a double take.

"Sepi," I whispered a bit confused.

Why would Sepi be at a party? I parked my car and went inside. I found Sepi. She had the hoodie on- but it was zipped down and her shirt was falling in the front. Her eyes were glazed over and several beer cans were near her. She saw me.

"Nathaniel," she hiccupped. I felt my heart break, _Sepi…what happened to you?_

I was surprised as she hugged me and cried.

"Nathaniel…why did she do that to me? Why did they hurt me?"

I looked at her, absolutely heart broken.

"Doesn't anyone ever love me," she cried, "why does everyone hurt me?"  
I hugged her,

"Don't say that," I whispered, "I love you."  
She looked at me and I hugged her. She let go,

"Nathaniel…I think I," she hiccupped then continued, "love you too."

I don't know if she was saying that because she's drunk or because she means it. Someone shoved a drink in my hand. I crinkled my nose and sniffed it before I drank it. It didn't smell like alcohol and Sepi was urging me to drink it, so…I did…

**Third Person (this is where the low M rating comes in, just a warning):  
**The now-drunk Nathaniel and the drunken Sepi giggled like idiots as they made their way from the party.

"Where to," Nathaniel hiccupped.

"Oh," Sepi said, "why not Tom's? He had," she hiccupped, "work every Friday night so my lil sis will be at the daycare."

"So," Nathaniel said, looking her over, "we'll be all alone?"

Sepi pulled him close and stumbled slightly,

"Hehe, yep."

It shouldn't have taken long to get to the apartment but since they were drunk- it took longer. Sepi and Nathaniel entered the empty apartment and locked the doors. Then, they drew closer.  
"We don't we take this," Sepi hiccupped, "to the bedroom?"

Nathaniel groaned as his pelvis grinded against Sepi. She moaned slightly and the two of them were soon happily making out. Sepi and Nathaniel were soon in the bedroom. Nathaniel got on top of Sepi.

"Mmmm," she moaned. Her moan made Nathaniel _eager._ She giggled and grinded against him,

"Is that a rabbit in your pocket," she hiccupped, "or are you just happy to see me?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Sepi:**

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember how I got to Tom's apartment. I couldn't remember why I was naked in his apartment. Most of all, I couldn't remember whose tie was on the bed. I looked around, the room was a mess. I couldn't figure out anything though. I couldn't remember and…_oh God, no._ I felt sick. I ran to the restroom and threw up. I took a shower slowly and got dressed. I walked out to see Tom in the living room. He chuckled,

"Well, you sure had fun last night. _Someone_ forgot that I was going to be home soon because man- were you two busy! I didn't think you had it in you, Sepi!"

Poor Lilith looked confused, but that hasn't stopped Tom before. He kept talking,  
"But may I say- good choice. He left not long ago, by the way. He said sorry but he needed to get home. I don't blame him- poor guy needed some new clothes since the two of you practically tore each other apart."  
I had the tie in my hoodie's pocket. I recognized the tie and suddenly the memories flooded me.

_"Oh," I moaned. Nathaniel grunted…._

_I felt so happy and __blissful__. Nathaniel might have been a virgin, but man, he sure knew how to please a girl._

I shivered and suddenly Tom tossed me something.

"Thought you might need this. I mean, you guys might have used protection, but better safe than sorry."

I thought I was going to barf again. It was a pregnancy test.

**Nathaniel:**

I walked into school. I couldn't believe I did that…I couldn't remember, but when I woke up with a sleeping _naked_ Sepi beside me, I knew what happened. I just…I couldn't believe that I did that to Sepi…I sighed, I hated to leave like that. She probably won't remember it, and frankly, she was probably scared. I sighed. School was going to start soon and I had a headache. I was still a bit _clumsy._ I only remember one thing from last night, when I actually told Sepi that I love her,

_"I love you."_

_"I think I love you too."_

The door to the student council room opened and Sepi stepped through. She glared mildly and tossed me something. I caught it. It was my tie. She sighed,  
"Nathaniel…."

"Sepi, I can explain. I didn't want to leave."

It was true. I didn't want to leave. I saw the cuts on her arms and legs, the _fresh _cuts. I'm not an idiot. I'm just…I don't know what hurt her that much. I hope it wasn't me though. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I looked at the tie and the memories flooded back.

_Sepi tasted sweet and delicious. It was a taste I wouldn't mind tasting again._

_Sepi kissed me in a way that made me groan._

_"Sepi," I groaned out, "you're so tight…"  
_I shook my head, I can't think about those memories _now._ Sepi sat down and I hugged her.

"Sepi, I'm sorry. I had to leave. You know that my parents, my _father _isn't exactly the most understanding."  
She looked at me,

"I understand that Nathaniel. You didn't want your father to hurt you. I know that feeling too well."

I felt selfish all of a sudden, and _guilty._ Sepi cried into my shoulder.  
"Nathaniel…I need to tell you something."

I felt myself freeze, but I had to stay together. If anything, for Sepi.

"What is it?"  
"Nathaniel….I…I'm pregnant."

I sighed, I knew she was going to say that. I didn't want her to. Who knows how people will react? Who knows how my _father _will react?

"Sepi," I said gently, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
She looked at me with watery eyes and I continued,

"Sepi…I am talking about…abortion."  
Sepi's eyes widened. She got up,  
"What," she screeched and I winced.

"Sepi think about it! Neither of us can care for a baby! And how do you think other people will react!"  
She came up to me and she shocked me. She slapped me.

"How dare you," she sobbed out, "I don't care if we- if I can care for the baby! Adoption is always an option. I refuse to end _any_ life. And you…you were the last person I was to think that would care about what other people thought…you disgust me…"  
She ran out crying. I felt numb. What was I thinking? How could I do that to her? I hated it…but she was right. I didn't want her to leave. I…_I love her…I should be there for her…and the baby…no matter what anyone thinks…she was right…_

**Armin:**

I was happy to hear that Sepi was back at school. I ran into Castiel. He scowled,

"Well, she's okay," he snarled, "so our temporary truce, or whatever, is gone."

He walked away with Lysander. I didn't care though. I smiled at my brother,

"She's back!"

"I know!"

We laughed. Then we heard crying. I felt my heart break and I went over to see Sepi under the tree in the courtyard. I sat beside her. Alexy nodded to me then left.

"Sepi, what's wrong?"

I rubbed her back gently and she tensed.

"Don't," she whispered, "don't touch me right now…please…just go…leave…please…"

I felt angry.  
"What," I practically screamed, "I was so worried about you! Do you have any idea?! I looked everywhere for you! You…AH! I can't believe you!"  
I felt my fists clench. But it was true. How could she just brush me off like that after being gone for a week! I left.

**Castiel:**

I heard Armin's little 'fit.' And I felt myself get angry at him. Couldn't he see that Sepi was upset? I sighed, _now I have to play nice guy…again…_ Damn it. I went over and sat next to Sepi.

"Look, I don't know what happened or what's up or anything. But be careful."

I looked at her and then left. There. My advice of the day is given. Sepi didn't answer, but she sang quietly to herself,

"_London bridge is falling down…"_

Then she muttered to herself, unaware that I could hear her.  
"It's better for everyone if I just die…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Sepi:**

I smiled as I walked into school the next day. People were giving me weird looks, but I don't care. I just smiled. I smiled at everyone and acted happy. I had a long sleeved shirt on (to hide all the cuts) that a pretty light blue and I had black skinny jeans on. I stayed at Tom's, not caring about my parents. This was the most skin that I've ever shown. I didn't even have the hoodie on. I was smiling at everyone though. I needed to smile…then…then they would leave me alone.

**Castiel:**

I hated that no one believed me. I talked to Lysander about what I heard Sepi say. I was…damn it, I was actually worried that she would kill herself. Yet, no one believed me because Sepi was acting all happy. She was acting _cheery._ How could someone planning to commit suicide be happy? I went through the whole school day trying to answer that question. Then, my eyes widened as I saw Amber push Sepi to the ground and laugh about it. Sepi's smile faltered then she smiled again.

I ran to Lysander.

"I figured it out, Lys. She's acting happy…because she knows that she doesn't have to suffer anymore…and Damn it….no one even smiled back at her!"

Lysander looked at me shocked.

"I believe you, my friend, but what can we do?"  
"Tell everyone who will listen. I'll go tell Armin and Alexy. I hate them, but I can tolerate them for something like this. You go tell Nathaniel. I hate that prick, but…he could help. Damn it, Lys. I won't lose someone else!"

I hated to lose people. Everyone wonders why I am so mean, well…there's no point of getting close if they just leave. But my little sister…she committed suicide after she was raped. I don't want to lose someone else.

**Nathaniel:**

I felt so guilty. I haven't seen Sepi all day. I needed to see her. I needed to let her know that I…that I wouldn't leave her…that I…if we have a child, that I would help her. The door opened. I turned, expecting it to be Sepi. I was disappointed that it was only Lysander. I raised an eyebrow. Lysander…didn't have his calm aura anymore. He seemed stressed out and sad.

"Nathaniel, you are needed. Sepi…Sepi is…"

I went to him and looked at him. He seemed at a loss for words.  
"What about Sepi?"

He sighed,  
"We have reason to believe that Sepi is suicidal and no one can find her."

I dropped the clipboard.

"….then let's go find her….and save her…"

**Third Person:**

There was a hunt for Sepi. Armin and Alexy felt numb since Armin was being so mean to Sepi and were searching the woods. Even Amber was helping to look. Rosayla was scooping around the shop. Iris and Melody was searching the east side of town. Kim and Kentin were searching the west. Lysander and Castiel were searching North. Amber and her gang were searching south. Nathaniel stopped by the apartment that he woke up in earlier that day and told Tom the news. He cursed and agreed to help search who wouldn't agree? Tom looked at Nathaniel.  
"What did you do," he said with narrowed eyes. Nathaniel sighed,

"I made a mistake…Tom, Sepi's pregnant."  
The car stopped suddenly. Nathaniel was jerked and regretted that he leant his car to Amber for her to use.  
"Nathaniel…I like you. You're a good guy. I know that…but what did you say to her?"

Nathaniel winced,  
"I told her…I suggested abortion."

Tom hit the steering wheel,

"Shit! Nathan, dude, out of all the things to say! Sepi hates abortion! Her…"

He sighed,  
"Her own mother was thinking about aborting her. I was little at the time, but talked her out of it. Growing up, I was more like a father to her than our own dad was. Hell, I named Sepi! Sepi means lonely…I named her that because well, hell, I was thankful that I wouldn't be lonely anymore. Then, in the future, Sepi talked Mom out of abortion again, this time with Lilith, our little sister. Sepi helped raised her like I raised Sepi. Hell, Sepi named her! If there is one thing you don't do, Nathaniel, is suggest that!"

Nathaniel wouldn't admit it, but he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Tom calmed down and started to drive again,

"Now think, Nathaniel, was there anything she said that could be a hint as to where she's going?"

Nathaniel froze.

"Lysander said that Castiel said that Sepi sand _Long bridge is falling down_ shortly before saying that she wanted to die. Could that mean anything?"  
Tom nodded,

"I know where she is…when…when we were in the other city over, on our way here, we crossed that bridge. It was old and broken, so I cracked a joke saying that it was like London bridge…Lilith didn't understand it so I sang the song to her…I then told Sepi what it meant…that the song, like, Ring around the Rosie…had a double meaning…death…"

Tom drove way past the speed limit.

They arrived at the edge of town near the large river. The bridge was old and rickety. It was dark by now and the water was rushing quickly. They could see the sharp rocks everywhere at the bottom of the bridge. They could also see Sepi standing on the edge, about to jump. Nathaniel didn't waste any time. He jumped out of the car and ran to Sepi. She jumped, but he grabbed her and pulled her back. He pulled her to safety and away from the edge. They sat in the abandoned road, with Tom staying a tad far away, knowing that they needed space. Nathaniel held onto Sepi as she cried.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Nathaniel held onto her.

"Sepi…why?"

"Veronica," she choked out, "Veronica was the reason I was glad to leave my old town…Nathaniel, she was the one that raped me and when she returned…she did it again."

Sepi took a minute to continue, still crying. It had started to rain and Nathaniel didn't care. He was crying too. Sepi caught her breath,  
"That's why I was at the party….I…I thought that maybe the alcohol would numb it…then you showed up…and we…and I ended up pregnant with your child and…and you suggested abortion…this child is a part of me. They may not have a heartbeat yet, but it's still a child. And I just…if I killed the child, I may as well kill myself too.."

Nathaniel held onto Sepi tightly as they both cried. Nathaniel, of course, just had silent tears while Sepi's body shook with sobs.

"Sepi," Nathaniel spoke gently as he lifter her chin with his hand, "don't you dare talk like that. I love you…and I didn't realize it before…but I already love this unborn child too…Sepi…please don't leave me…"

Sepi looked at him with wide eyes. Nathaniel then kissed her under the rain. It was a rather cute scene- they didn't realize Tom had come up behind them and took a picture.


	15. Epilogue

**Author Note: In my defense, I did originally plan to have Sepi and Armin together or Sepi and Alexy. I mean, that's where this story idea came from- someone for Armin or Alexy, but…opps? HOWEVER, I know that my next story (the summary is on my profile) will have an AlexyXOC pairing, but not with the girl...just because I want to try writing guyXguy for once (though my Danny phantom and My Candy Love crossover, Amour Fantome Alternative already has that...)**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Yes, I did upload all of this at once...)**

**Epilogue:**

**Sepi (years later):**

I was surprised that Nathaniel stayed with me. My cuts were no faded scars. We were both in our twenties and already moved out of the house- well, my parents kicked me out after they found out I was pregnant. We had a wonderful home that was two stories. It had tan carpet- but the two restrooms and the kitchen had white tiles. The walls were a nice, calm, light gray color. The bedroom, though, had light blue walls, and our daughter's room had light purple walls.

Yeah, our daughter's room. She was five years old now. She had my silver eyes and Nathaniel's blonde hair. Her name was _Faith._ She was a wonderful little girl and so beautiful and smart. Her room was creative. I mean, she had a nice purple bed, but she had a desk with lots of drawing stuff. She loved to draw. Nathaniel says that she gets it from her mother- since I am an artist.

_Life is good,_ I thought. Nathaniel had become a lawyer as well as my husband while I became a famous artist and writer. I was happy. I set my hand on my stomach and looked at the pictures. A picture that Tom took the day I tried to kill myself- showing Nathaniel and me kissing in the rain. A picture showed me, Armin (who was a friend and became a game designer) and Alexy (who became a fashion designer) smiling and laughing at a party that was from a few years back. A picture showed Castiel, Lysander and their band (which is famous now called _Dark Rising_ and sometimes, I even sing with them for a few songs in a few of the albums even if I refuse to get paid for it). I looked at the picture that was my favorite though- a picture taken by a photographer that we hired. It was a picture from our wedding. I was in my wedding dress, Nathaniel was in his tux, Faith was only three years old in her flower girl dress, Lilith was eight and in her flower girl dress (we had two flower girls) and Tom was there too. Lilith was on Tom's shoulders, Faith was being held by Nathaniel as Nathaniel and I kissed. Faith was smiling and laughing so was Tom and Lilith. It showed _love, _something that seemed to always be missing.

I hung up the new picture. I didn't tell Nathaniel that I was pregnant again, this time with a boy. So, I hope this surprises him. He came in from work, gave me a kiss, gave Faith a kiss, then headed up the stairs. He did a double take, looked at the photo and fell down the stairs in shock. Faith tackled him and I grabbed the camera. I took a picture of the cute scene. Nathaniel at the base of the stairs on his back, his hair mangled, but a smile on his face. His suitcase was abandoned beside him and Faith was sitting happily on his stomach. He looked at me and I smiled.

"It's a boy," I whispered. Nathaniel's grin was even wider.


End file.
